Match Made In Outcast Heaven
by phantomgrace
Summary: Hunter’s a criminal.Kira’s a cutter.They’ve moved in and now will have to deal with their problems daily. Each one can only keep up the lies and the secrets for so long. Questions are beginning to arise. Please R
1. Hunter's Life Kira's Life Collide

**Title: **Match Made In Outcast Heaven

**By: **Sound of Raindrops on Water (Ukume)

**Rating:** PG: 13 for language, themes, and violence

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think a teenaged North Carolinian girl owns Power Rangers and Degrassi THG?

**Full Summary:** Hunter's a criminal. Kira's a cutter. They've moved in and now will have to deal with their problems daily. Each one can only keep up the lies and the secrets for so long. Questions are beginning to arouse. It may not be possible to have a healthy relationship which also happens to be hidden. Their relationship will have its ups and downs before they both finally come clean. They'll have to face their fears unwillingly before anything gets better. So it's all going to get worse before it gets better.

**A/N:** Hello this popped into my head a while back and I just had to write it. I got some of my ideas from a few episodes from another show I like called 'Degrassi: The Next Generation'. This story takes place after 'Thunderstorm Part 1&2' and I'm saying that the Ninja Rangers were able to keep there powers to help the Dino Rangers. Oh and that Blake never got on Factory Blue, and no one became a teacher. This was originally going to be three short chapters but instead I turned into one so I hope you guys like it…

**Match Made In Outcast Heaven**

**Chapter 1 Hunter's Life/Kira's Life/Collide**

**By Sound Of Raindrops On Water**

Lonely. Brooding. Bored. Angry. Criminal.

Those five words described Hunter Bradley perfectly…at least that was the word on the streets. That was his label…a lonely, brooding, bored, angry criminal. Not that any of his friends knew what people said about him. The word about him hadn't gotten to them yet, but it would soon.

But it wasn't his fault that he had to steal to keep himself and his younger brother alive. After all working in a store only gave a pay check every two weeks. Working seven hours a day and getting paid only five an hour. That was only seventy dollars put together with his brother's check (a day). Rent was five-hundred and forty a month and that only left four-hundred-forty for all the other bills. After the bills every month they barely had money left over for food and clothes.

Perhaps the thing that Hunter did have the guilt in was the gang-activity he was involved in. He loved to spray paint words on the walls of stores. A few times he had almost gotten caught. But thanks to his ninja-powers he had gotten away, but he knew that other people weren't so lucky.

Thankfully his brother and friends fell for all the lies he gave on how he got the extra money. Still there was one problem that he had that his friends _did_ know about. That problem had been cocaine. It had been his 'test' to see if he could become part of the Wolves gang in Blue-Bay-Harbor. Hunter had simply told his friends that he had been 'curious' about drugs and they believed him. Now it had been nearly a year since he touched any kind of drugs. Mostly because he couldn't mess his job-up as a ranger.

Today he was at 'home' lying on the couch since he and Blake couldn't afford a bed. Usually they would take turns sleeping on the couch and floor.

Hunter had been lying on the couch since eleven in the morning and now it was four-thirty in the afternoon. He had been thinking about how everyday was the same.

He would get up brush his teeth and take a shower, with cold water. Get dressed, skip breakfast since he and Blake couldn't afford three meals a day. Go to work which was extremely boring. He actually enjoyed the days he had to fight aliens it was the only thing that made his life interesting. Going to the Wind Academy was ok but he wished that the Thunder Academy hadn't been captured all over again, he felt more at home there. If he had time at the end of the day he'd go to the track. Come home, maybe read something, go to sleep, wake-up in the morning and start all over again.

His weekends were the most interesting sometimes. He would go and spray paint with his Wolves friends or go to the beach with his ninja friends. Other times he'd stay home in nothingness. His life could be described in one word: Blah.

"Hunter!" Blake said breaking into his older brother's thought, "Hey, you wanna go chill with everyone? Wait! Before you say no let me tell you where we're going", Hunter raised an eyebrow, "We're going to meet the Dino rangers at their school. Reefside High School…I don't know somethin' like that. You know could be more _interesting_ cuz we don't seem them everyday."

Hunter thought for a moment and got-up and left with Blake.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

(This one's about Kira's vida (duh). It relates to my life in some ways…)

Kira's Life

Lonely. Misunderstood. Quiet. Goth. Cutter.

Those five words described Kira Ford perfectly…at least that was the word around Reefside and Reefside High School. That was her label…a lonely, misunderstood, quiet, Goth. No one knew about Kira's cutting problem, not even her parents, mostly because she always wore long sleeve shirts, arm warmers, sweaters, and jackets. There was no doubt that soon 'cutter' would be added to her label.

Though, Kira's dad didn't live with her. He lived with another woman and had three kids with her and he only visited every now and then. And when he did he would usually leave Kira in tears. Leaving her thinking that he hated her. Few times he came and they actually had a good time.

Her mother was a drunk basically because she loved Kira's father and hated that he had left her for another woman. Kira never had anyone to talk to about her problems. Her friends were too immature. It would be too weird to try to talk to an adult, not even with Dr. O, mostly because adults never really had as much pressure as do the teenagers of this time. Kira didn't believe that counseling worked; she thought that counselors only made things worse; especially after seeing some people go up for help and end-up in trouble. Every time she tried to talk to her dad he would walk out angry that she was putting her problems on him. He would especially get angry when her problems included him in them. So she had stopped trying to talk to him. With her mother, well put it this way, she'd be better off trying to talk to a doormat rather than her mother. She had older brothers and sisters but they all thought she was 'perfect and happy' and she didn't really want to change that.

At school she only had three friends, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, and Trent Mercer. Even though she was friends with them, she felt like that the only reason they were friends was because they had to save the world together and that had required them to get along.

Kira's passion was singing. She knew what she wanted she just didn't know how to get there. She would play gigs at mall, small coffee shops, and the list would go on and on.

It was four-thirty in the afternoon and Kira was laying on her bed. Starting at her ceiling and listening to her mom puking.

Her day hadn't gone so smoothly. She had woken-up late, been late for all her classes, during lunch a girl who was jealous of her singing ability had throw a cup of hot chocolate at her and they had gotten into a fight and they both had been suspended. She had had to show her dad the suspension paper so he could sign it because she obviously couldn't ask her mom. Her dad had been angry enough to call her 'useless'. Dr. O said that he was 'very disappointed'. And to top it all off her boyfriend had broken-up with her because he had realized that he was gay.

Kira was considering the knife under her mattress; she had many scissors, knifes, compasses, pocket knifes, hidden all over her room, but right when she was about to grab it her cell phone rang.

"Hello, who's this?" Kira asked in a bored tone.

"Hey, Kira it's me, Ethan", Ethan said.

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"How do you feel about going to school and meeting the Ninja Rangers there?"

"Sounds cool, I guess. I'll meet you guys in a few. Bye Ethan", Kira said and she hung-up.

For a second she reconsidered the knife but decided to wait until after the gathering.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Collide

Everyone had met at the Gym.

"So how have all you been?" Tommy asked all the Ninja Rangers. All of them but Hunter said fine but Tommy didn't notice.

Hunter and Kira were standing ten feet away from each other as they watched each other's friends collaborate. Cam was talking with Dr. O. Ethan and Dustin were goofing around. Conner and Shane were no doubt debating on who was hotter. Blake and Trent were talking rapidly in Spanish. Tori, Hayley, Marah, and Kapri were talking among themselves about 'girl-stuff'. Hunter and Kira were the only ones standing by themselves.

Kira saw Hunter standing there by himself, he looked like an enigma just by standing there by himself; mostly because he had on a black hoody and blue jeans.

She walked to him and said, "Hey".

"Hey", Hunter said uncertainly, "and you are?"

Kira was shocked that he didn't remember her, "Kira, remember?"

"Yeah, I know I said that sarcastically…it's just I didn't recognize you at first", Hunter said making a motion on her new look and putting his hood down.

The last time he had seen her, her style had been punk and now it was Goth more than anything else. She had dyed her hair black and had put it in yellow (not blond – yellow) highlights. Today she had it in braided pigtails, and her bangs now reached to her chin and were put in a middle part so they didn't get in her face. She was wearing black leather boots the reached up to her knees, she had on a black and white checkered skirt. Her yellow tank top said 'Rebel', she had on black arm warmers, fishnets, and she had gotten her chin pierced.

"You wanna walk?" Kira asked and Hunter nodded.

"Tell me that your life is better than mine", Kira pleaded.

"I could but I don't know how your life is so I can't really give you an answer", Hunter said smiling.

"Wow, I'm impressed, most idiots would say, 'Yo! Dude my life is da bomb, yo you should check out my pimped-out crib' or something like that", Kira said pretty much impersonating Conner.

Hunter smiled, "Yeah, well my 'crib' don't got shit in it so it can't really say that." They walked out of the Gym over to the basketball court.

"Do people label you?" Kira asked.

"Lonely, brooding, bored, and angry", Hunter said purposely leaving out 'criminal'.

"Lonely, misunderstood, quiet, Goth", Kira said purposely leaving out 'cutter'.

"Wow…looks like we both have reputations to live up to", Hunter said sarcastically. Something about the way Hunter said that gave Kira a warm feeling.

"Do you feel like an outcast sometimes?"

"No…"Hunter said picking up a basketball that had been on the ground.

"Oh…" Kira said disappointed that she thought that she and Hunter could relate to each other, but had been wrong.

"I feel like one all the time", Hunter added shooting the ball threw the hoop.

"What?"

Hunter turned around and looked he then said, "I don't feel like an outcast _sometimes_…I feel like one _all_ the time."

"I do too. I mean at parties everyone will be celebrating about whatever and I never feel like I'm part of it…I just feel like I'm there…you know?", Kira said wondering why the hell she was opening up to a guy she had only known for about six months and not only that she didn't know him well either.

Hunter nodded, "After we defeated Lothor, everyone seemed to be with someone but me. Blake and Tori. Dustin and Marah. Cam and Kelly. Shane and surprisingly Kapri. Hunter and no one", Hunter said shooting the ball again.

"My ex dumped me because he realized he was gay", Kira burst out and Hunter dropped the ball mid-way of throwing it.

"That's…that's…that's…different", Hunter said giving her a look that made her laugh, "What?"

"No, it's just that you made me realized that my first boy-friend in a few months is going to go around kissing other guys and sleeping with other guys. And I was the first girl he ever dated. I probably scared him away from the whole gender", Kira said laughing hoping that Hunter had thought she had said it in a joke.

But unfortunately for her Hunter was able to see right through her mask, "You know it's not your fault he likes dudes. People are born that way. Even though you were the only girl he went out with…it doesn't mean you're the reason he's like that", Hunter said having a hard time finding the right words in the right order.

Before Kira could answer Blake motioned them to come back to the gym, "As much as I would love to continue this conversation – it looks like we have some aliens to destroy, I'm not done with you yet, Miss Ford", Hunter said and they both went to catch up with everyone.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Ok it wasn't that long but tell me is it an ok start? Please review.


	2. I Don't Freak YOu Out?

Yoo-hoo! Four reviews! Thanks to **the real vampire**, **Sango A.R**., **BiccaBoo**, and **tribalranger**! I'm glad you guys are liking this story. Sorry Charley, but I won't be updating 'Bottled-Up' for a while I'm going through some crap and I can't seem to bring myself to write it, but I will! Anyway if anyone cares you can check me out at (Black Broken Bleeding Soul is my penname) Warning some of the stuff my freak you out...I hope you guys like this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: Damn it! Nothing Belongs to me! Happy? Except a few people including: Lenny, Travis, Cecile(Kira's mom), John (Kira's dad), a Chinese man it think that's it…

Match Made In Outcast Heaven

Chapter 2 I Don't Freak You Out?

By Sound Of Raindrops On Water

Once they defeated the monster everyone went back to Tommy's place. Everyone went back to the conversations that they had been having earlier.

"Hey, Blake do whatever you want to tonight. I gotta bounce", Hunter said.

"What? Why? It's Friday, we don't have to work or anything", Blake said wondering why on earth his brother hated the idea of having a social life.

"You know I have my reasons…I'll see you tomorrow aiight?"

"Aiight."

"Kira can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, is this about our conversation at the basketball court?"

"No and Yes. I was wondering whether you wanted to hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that", Kira said ecstatic.

"Ok meet me at the Black Point woods at twelve", Hunter said he grabbed a permanent marker off of Tommy's desk and grabbed Kira's upper arm and wrote his number on it.

"Smooth", Kira said looking at her arm, "If this doesn't come off, you'll be sorry", Hunter chuckled and then he left.

IHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIH

Hunter got to the Shimmer Lake (an old almost-abandoned town) about an hour later, he had a drug deal there and he had to be very careful.

"Yo! Hunter, my man. What's going down homey?" Travis asked giving Hunter a one-arm hug. Travis looked a lot like Hunter except that his eyes were green, his nose was crooked, and he was shorter.

"Nothing much, bro nothing much. Where's that kid who wanted the joint?"

"Suppose to be here at ten the name's Alan, I believe, Derek is gonna take care of 'em. Lenny's over there with that tall Chinese dude. You know we gotta be careful around that dude, if he don't get want he wants…let just say it ain't pretty…aiight?"

"Aiight…I'll try to keep cool", Hunter said and walked over to Lenny and the Chinese man who had a small suit case in his hand.

"How much do you want for it?" the Chinese man asked.

Hunter looked at Lenny and Lenny said, "Four grand."

"Four grand? Man is you fucking crazy? I ain't got money like that!" the Chinese man said in disbelief, "You give it to me for two grand and we have a deal?"

"Two grand? Man that's not even have of what it's worth!" Hunter said forgetting to control his temper.

"You give it to me for two grand or else!" the man said heatedly.

"Or else what?" asked Lenny grasping the gun that was hanging on the back of his pants and Hunter doing the same.

"Or else you heads are gone", he said and he pulled out his gun.

Lenny, quite impulsively, grabbed the suit case in his hand and ran. Hunter let out a groan of frustration. The Chinese man was about to shoot Lenny but Hunter shot him in the ankle and he fell screaming to the ground while Hunter, Lenny, and Travis ran into the woods. The could here the police approaching. They three of them ran all the way to the beach.

"Lenny what you did back there won't cool…at all man…at all", Hunter said awhile later.

"Yeah, dog, what the fuck has gotten into you", Travis asked slapping Lenny on the side of his head.

"Yo, look I won't the one who shot 'em, aiight?" Lenny said hotly.

"Yeah! I shot him! Only to save your dumb ass", Hunter said pushing Lenny so hard that he fell onto the sand.

"Oh…you wanna fuck like that, bitch? You wanna fuck like that?" Lenny asked pushing Hunter back.

Hunter tackled him and the both fell to the ground rolling over each other and hitting each other until Travis separated them.

"YO! You two chill! It's over and we ain't behind bars, aiight?" Travis said extending his arms between the two.

"So how we gonna split the money?" Lenny asked.

"How about I take five-hundred and you two split the rest", Hunter suggested.

"Five-hundred? Dog, that's all you want?" Lenny asked surprised.

"Yeah, you can take more than that", Travis agreed.

"I would but my lies are getting old and I took more last time", Hunter replied.

"K. That's good with me, 'bout you, Lenny?"

"I'm down with that too. Let's do this quick."

So they split the money and the three went their ways.

IHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIH

Kira went home around 11:30. She went up to the back door and went inside. The lights flipped on.

"Jesus Christ! Dad what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Kira said calming herself down from the shock of her dad being there.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?" John asked angrily.

"It's Friday and it's not that late. What's it to you anyway and why are you here?" Kira asked rather rude questions but didn't ask them ruthlessly.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm your father and I have a right to know where my _underage_ daughter is. You know I can't keep worrying about you all the time!" her dad hissed.

"Oh! Now you're worried about me? Now that I'm old enough to take care of myself? Wow, great timing, dad", Kira said this time speaking ruthlessly.

"Take care of yourself? Please just look at the useless _thing_ you've become. You got suspended today! That's perfect proof that you're still immature! Well it's probably your mother's fault –"

"Hey she's not the only one to blame!" Kira said passing by him and going into the kitchen and he followed her.

"So where were you?" Kira's dad asked once more.

"I was at a party", Kira lied just to make him angry. She grabbed three oranges and began to peel them with a knife.

"A party? What kind of party", her dad asked raising his eye brows.

"I don't know", Kira shrugged, she pictured of the face of the woman he lived with on the orange and peeled the orange rather violently, "Just some party a lot of people were at".

"What's that on your arm?" he asked referring to Hunter's phone number.

"Some dude's digits", Kira said as if it didn't have any significance.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Yeah I am…so what?" Kira said slamming the knife on the table.

"So what? What do you mean 'so what'? I know how you are, Kira –"

"Dad! You don't know a damn thing about me! So don't say you do!" Kira said continuing to peel the orange ferociously.

"I know more about you that you know. I know that if you see that boy again all you'll do is have sex with him and then after getting what you want you won't see him again –"

"WHAT? You think I'm a _slut_? I'm not Brianna, Dad!" yelling at him now and standing up from the table to face him.

"Don't you _dare_ talk bad about Brianna! She is a good child! She's better than you! She's a lady! She's not like you, with all this… Goth shit! With this gloom and doom shit! Her dreams are realistic and yours are pathetic!"

Snap.

"That's it!" Kira hollered biting her tongue so she wouldn't cry, "Get out! Get the fuck out!" Kira grabbed a bowl and threw it at him and it narrowly missed his left ear. Taking the warning he ran out.

Kira's drunk mom came downstairs and Cecile wearily asked, "W-what was…what…what was", but she wasn't even able to finish her sentence before she had to run to the bathroom to retch.

Listening to her mother being sick…that was it. Kira snatched-up the knife she had been cutting the oranges with and sat on the kitchen floor, knowing that it didn't matter if she did it there; her mother would probably pass out on the bathroom floor.

Kira pulled her arm warmer, of her left arm, off and slowly pressed the knife to it. Rubbing it back and forth at first but when that wasn't enough to help her grasp air she craved. She engraved the knife into her arm. Back and forth until the red stream came. Kira could still feel the weight on her chest; so she did it once more and once more after that. She washed her arm in the sink and them put alcohol over the cuts then the band-aids.

She went upstairs up to her room, grasping her arm feeling her arm throbbing in three separate areas. During the whole process no tears had made an entry…none…at all…

IHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIH

The next morning Kira woke-up at eight. She took a shower and got dressed. She decided to wear a black mini skirt, boots, fishnets, a black shirt with a yellow skull on it, her usual black eye shadow and eye liner, her yellow and black arm warmers, and kept her same hair style of the previous day.

Kira got to Black Point woods at quarter 'til twelve, so she waited. She looked around the woods and wondered why on earth Hunter wanted to meet here. It was very dark, _well that's why the call it Black Point_, Kira thought. Kira sat down and waited for Hunter.

"BOO!" something all of a sudden yelled behind her.

Kira got up and screamed and kicked whatever was behind her in the stomach, "Ah! You son of a –", but when she saw Hunter raise his eyebrows she took a breath and put her fists down, "Hunter! I – I thought you were –"

"A goon?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Kira said staring at him he was wearing baggy blue jeans, sneakers, and a the sweater he had been wearing the previous day, _God he's so cute_, Kira thought, _whoa! I just said he's cute! What the hell's that all about?_

"Kira, are you in there?" Hunter asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah so what are we doing here anyway?" Kira asked snapping out of her trance.

Hunter chuckled, _she's kinda cute when she's uneasy_, he thought, "I wanted to show you the view from the point here", Hunter said.

"What view? I've been here a thousand times and there's nothing special about it; there's no view. Really I think this place should be called Lame Black Woods not Black Point woods."

"Well it's just like looking at a person", Hunter said walking now and Kira following him.

"What do you mean?"

Hunter stopped and looked at her and said, "You can look at a person a billion times but you still won't know who they are. You have to look deep down inside of them to see their inner beauty. That's why I don't really have that many friends, because no one bothers to look past this mask."

"What mask? I don't see a mask?" Kira asked.

"Some people wear visible, honest masks. I wear an invisible one. You know the guys call me the 'brooding' one and I am brooding, but there are so many sides to me that people don't bother to see because they're to preoccupied looking at the outside of me", Hunter said.

"I never knew a boy could be so deep", Kira said.

"I wouldn't call it deep, just something I know, wise or something like that", Hunter said smiling.

"I learn from you…" _I like that_ Kira thought returning the smile.

"Ok, enough of this 'Sensei-like' shit time for you to see the view", Hunter said, "All we have to do is jump into this ditch and go into a cave that's in it", Hunter said as if it was no big deal jumping into a ditch that seemed to be ten feet deep.

"All we have to do is jump into this ditch?" Kira repeated astounded, "It's what? Ten feet deep?"

"Ok, I'll jump first and I'll catch you aiight?" Hunter said.

"Aiight?" Kira said raising an eyebrow.

"I have some friends who talk all wrong and sorta didn't get to go to school so it became a habit", Hunter explained and he jumped.

"Boy! You crazy!" Kira hollered.

"Jump! I'm right here."

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this", Kira said to herself.

She closed her eyes and jumped. Amazingly, Hunter caught her but the force from her jump caused him to stumble backwards and they fell together on the ground.

Hunter chuckled and said, "Well, I caught you", Kira laughed nervously and got off of him.

"So where's that cave? I just _love_ bats", Kira said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you do, vampire", Hunter smirked.

"Hey! I thought you said you didn't label people", Kira spat.

"I never said that", Hunter said grinning and motioning Kira towards the cave.

When they got to the other side Kira gasped, "Wow, I never thought there could be a view in such a ugly-ass place like this."

"Told ya, you gotta farther than what you see as the cover", Hunter said sitting down on the ground and he added, "I think you're cute", surprisingly he didn't seem embarrassed at all.

Kira sat next to him, "You're the first guy who's ever said that to me", Kira said blushing and Hunter smiled. "I hope you don't mind me asking but what it like being without parents?"

"It has it good and bad sides to it", Hunter said honestly.

"I wish I was parentless, wait…I already am", Kira said still figuring out why the hell she was opening up to him. He gave her a questioningly look so she added, "Let's just say they're not really around."

"I always wonder why real parents left me, but I never new them and because of that I don't judge them."

"My situation is a little different", Kira sighed_. Well a drunk of a mother and a father who hates me – that's **very** different…oh God Kira! I don't need this shit right now! Let me go at least a **day** **without** thinking about the crap that goes on_, she told herself.

"So how are you dealing with your ex being gay?" Hunter asked.

"Um…better actually. I know it's not my fault he's gay. I guess I was just upset that he preferred this guy name Dylan over me…but I think I found…never mind. "Have you ever been inside a school?" Kira asked out of curiosity.

"Only the Ninja schools and the Gym at your school, that's it. Ain't it funny? I don't know what a classroom looks like", they both chuckled.

"If you want we can go to school so you can see what it looks like in the inside. Dr. O leaves his window open and we can get in from there. It's nothing special but you've never seen one."

"That's breaking and entering but it's not like I've never done anything against the law", Hunter said impulsively, Kira looked at him questioning filling her eyes, "Ok, let go", they both got up and let to Reefside High School.

IHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIH

When they got there and went inside Hunter said, "You were right, they ain't nothing special about this place", he said in a disapproving face.

Kira laughed and said, "Come on, it's my turn to show you something."

"It's not going to be some boring science room is it?"

"No, now come on", Kira said taking hold of his arm and pulling him out of the classroom and leading him downstairs, "This is the basement and we have an elevator that leads to the roof. I found it one day I had detention and the teacher in charge fell asleep and everyone sorta left her to sleep and we explored the school and I'm rambling", Kira took a breath and Hunter laughed and they both stepped into the small elevator.

They got to the roof and walked onto it, "This is nice, the perfect place to skip class", Hunter said.

"Yeah, I come here when I don't feel like going to class", Kira said as she laid back on near the edge of roof. Hunter laid next to her.

"You remember when we were talking about the labels people put on us?" Hunter asked, Kira nodded, "Well, I left one out, no one really knows about it. Except for so people on the streets."

"What is it", Kira asked turning her head sideways to look at him.

He looked up at the sky and said in an undertone, "Criminal."

"Criminal?"

"Yeah, criminal. I get myself into shit, drug deals, street fights and the list would take an hour to complete", Hunter looking over at her to see her reaction. Surprisingly there was no reaction.

"Even though it's not right sometimes you, _sometimes_, have to do whatever it takes to survive", Kira said looking at him.

"You don't seem scared of me", Hunter said in surprise.

"Nope, I'm not…I have no reason to be…", she replied.

Hunter pulled the gun from his back and Kira said, "It's just a gun…"

Hunter snapped it open and it revealed an empty slot where he had shot the Chinese man, "Are you scared now?"

Kira stared at the empty slot for a minute before she said, "You're not a criminal, you're a survivor… You don't seem freaked by me", Kira said trying to keep her voice from trembling, now she looked up to the sky.

"Why should I be because you're a Goth? I'm not…"

Kira took a mental deep breath and pulled her left arm warmer off, looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Are you freaked now?"

Hunter stared at the scars, "You're –"

"A cutter", Kira finished for him, "That's the part of my label I left out…so how much do I freak you out?"

Hunter, with his right hand, traced over some of the scars and slowly reached up to her hand and their fingers entwined.

"So I don't freak you out?" Kira asked.

Hunter shook his head, "So I don't scare you?" Kira shook her head and they smiled at each other.

IHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIHCBIH

Please review. I really like how this story is going so far so please review…


	3. Start Of Something New

Sorry I forgot to mention in the chapters before that this takes place around March when the Dino Rangers are in 11th grade, that's the only way I can make this story work… I am really so sorry about the wait for this chapter, I won't put up any excuses here are shout outs:

**BiccaBoo** – I'm not used to being called 'sweetie', sorry. I'm glad you like it, here's the update.  
**Thalia-Sandy** – Here's your update.  
**Sreym** – Thank you for your constructive criticism rather than a flame and I do know that some of the language is unnatural (I can't imagine Hunter saying 'ain't'). The dialogue is a reflection on the people he is involved with. I'll try to slow things down a bit.  
**the real vampire** – I'm glad my story keeps 'hitting home', I hope chapter does, too.  
**Jnr Cpl Scarlett** – AU? I never thought of it that way, but it is. I liked that you think that this is 'incredibly deep'!  
**Anonymous** – Well if you hate it so much why did you read onto chapter 2? Oh, btw you spelled 'grammar' wrong.

**Chapter 3 Start Of Something New**

It was Sunday and there was nothing to do. Most people would be at church, but Kira had only been to one a few times in her life. Her friends were all busy with their own stuff and her band mates didn't feel like playing today. So she stayed at home taking care of her mom.

"Morning Mom, what do you want to eat? We have left over pizza…"Kira said. There were times where her mother was partly-sober and was able to understand what Kira said.

"Yeah, that's fine", she groaned from the couch her new bed, mostly since it was too hard for her to get upstairs.

Their house was dark with the walls painted a wooden brown, and the kitchen and living rooms merged together, but were separated by a small counter. The bathroom was to the left of the kitchen. The stairs were right next to the counter and lead upstairs which had three rooms; Kira's room which was on the left, bathroom in the middle, and Kira's mom's room at the right.

Kira put in the four last pieces of pizza in the microwave for a couple of minutes and then put them on plates. The pieces had gotten burned a little but were still good enough to eat.

"Here", Kira said handing her mom the plate but she didn't take it.

"Ugh…that smell…can't you ever do anything right? Get me a drink…" Cecile said.

Kira got her a glass of water, "Are you stupid? You know I don't drink water!" Kira's mom spat and grabbed the bottle of alcohol off of the floor and began to drain it.

Kira frowned. She looked at her mother, a once beautiful elegant woman, now an ugly, drunk, lump on a couch. It was lucky that her grandfather (on her mom's side) paid all the bills and everything else, like food, clothes, all came from her mom's bank account.

Kira didn't want to stick around in the living room so she went upstairs to her room. She knew that she had a lot school work she was going to have to catch-up on, so she laid out some of her books on the floor and began to work.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Monday.

Hunter woke-up not looking forward to another boring day. He went to work where he found Lenny.

"Hey, Lenny what are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter, dog, we gots another deal tonight", he said.

Hunter made a face then said, "Um…I don't think I'm gonna do this one", Hunter said.

"Dog, this dude, is promising five grand. You can't say no to that", Lenny said.

Hunter bit his lip and thought back to what Kira had said, she had said 'sometimes', drug deals were becoming very frequent with Hunter but some how he still said, "Yeah, I'll be there", but with a heavy guilt in him knowing that he was probably about to ruin someone's life.

"Aiight, it's tomorrow at midnight at Lake Min…see ya 'round brotha", Lenny said and he exited the store.

"See you", Hunter said still debating with himself why he hadn't turned the deal down.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Tuesday/Wednesday

It was midnight and Hunter and Lenny had finished off the deal and the both of them were heading home.

"Blake, I'm back", Hunter called effortlessly to make Blake hear him, "I brought food", he knew that would tear him away from whatever it was he was doing.

"What did you bring?" Blake asked, now that he had entered the miniature kitchen.

"Chinese and pineapple pizza and to drink, coke", Hunter said.

"I'll take the Chinese", Blake said.

"Yeah, I thought so", Hunter replied sarcastically.

"Can I ask you something and promise not to blow your head off at me?" Blake asked both he and Hunter starting to chow down.

"Shoot", Hunter said with a pineapple sticking out of his mouth.

"How do you get the money for these and the money for the bikes? Oh and the money for the bike gear and –"

"Blake I've told you…I get one-day jobs 'round the state. And Lenny and Travis lend me money sometimes", Hunter said knowing that this was a start of an argument.

"Yo, I don't think you should go around hangin' with them. Ain't they involved in serious shit like stealing, drug dealing hey that rhymed", Blake said lamely, "No but on the download those friends of yours are bad news. I don't know why you're friends with them. If you ain't careful people are gonna start thinking that you involved in they shit too."

"I'm not saying I am…but what if I was?" Hunter asked innocently.

"I'd be a little embarrassed to say that my brotha's a criminal and that would be against the ninja code, **_if_** you were a criminal", Blake said shrugging as if it didn't have any importance.

Hunter, however felt a pang of guilt, he put down his piece of pizza and said, "I'm not so hungry anymore. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back by –"

"Hunter it's two in the morning!" Blake looked at him astonished.

"I know I just need some air. I'll be back by four", Hunter said.

"If you say so", Blake said in a 'I-think-you're-crazy' tone.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Kira's day had been long and boring but what had made it even worse was that her dad had come buy acting like he owned her and had asked if she had seen Hunter again, and that was followed by an enormous row which John stormed out of.

She had been working on a new song. But for some reason this song was taking longer than all the ones she had written before.

She was looking out her window her voice rang out the words, but she stopped when she saw a strange figure walking on the street. Who'd be crazy enough to walk during this time of night? Kira thought. She recognized the black sweater and thought, _Maybe it's Hunter…I'm gonna go see._ So she went down stairs and went out of the back door.

Hunter had gone out to walk to try to get rid of the effect of the words Blake had said when all of a sudden he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Figuring that it was one of Mesogog's goons he flipped the goon making it fall on it's back.

"Dude, paranoid much?" Kira said looking up at him from the ground.

"We gotta stop meeting like this", Hunter said taking her hand and helping her up.

"You mean stop scaring each other into believing that we're goons?" Hunter nodded, "What are doing out here this late any way?" Kira asked.

"I could ask you the same thing from here", Hunter replied.

"No actually you can't because I only live fifty feet away from here…it's true I measured it when I was five", Kira said in matter-of-factly way that made Hunter laugh.

"You have some strange hobbies", Hunter alleged.

"Walking outside at three in the morning isn't strange?" Kira asked raising an eyebrow.

"True that we both weird", they both chuckled, "So which of these houses is the lovely home of Kira Ford?" Hunter asked the way an announcer would.

"It's that one and it's anything but lovely", Kira said pointing her home. Hunter looked at her when she said 'anything but lovely', "Don't ask".

"So how was your day?" Hunter said with a yawn.

"How about this you go back home and we'll talk at Hayley's café on Wednesday…tomorrow…today actually", Kira said remembering that it was passed midnight.

"Alright…see you tomorrow…today whatever…see you, Kira", Hunter said in a tired voice.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Hunter got home and found a note that said:

Hunter,

I went to Tori's I hope you don't mind spending the night by yourself…ok that sounded wrong but whatever. I'll see you tomorrow at Dr. O's place…maybe?

Blake

Hunter went to the bathroom and stared at his reflection. He knew the drug dealing was wrong. He knew that lying to his friends and brother was wrong. Not only was all the stuff he did against the law; it was also against God's word. _Why am I_ _like_ _this_? Hunter asked himself. He knew that he could take the easy way out of his misery if he wanted; after all Blake wasn't home and there was a fake I.D. in his book bag. _No…I'm not going to start that shit again_, he told himself, _I'm not_ _going to…_

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Kira woke-up at ten in the morning and even though she wasn't suppose to meet Hunter until the after, she got up. Another reason she got up was because she heard yelling downstairs, "What the hell is going on?" Kira asked tiredly. She looked over and the kitchen and before she could stop herself she said, "What the hell are you doing here?" Kira asked the woman who was standing in the kitchen holding her mom by the hair.

"I want to know what you did to make your father so angry that he yelled at Brianna!" Yolanda, Kira's sort of step-mom, demanded.

Yolanda was a very beautiful woman, nonetheless a total bitch. She was thin, tall, long straight brown hair that had been dyed blond, pale brown eyes, she had a perfect fake tan and was young about twenty-five.

Cecile on the other hand was almost anything but graceful. She was short, starting to get plump, her brown hair was mangled, and her eyes were dull with dark circles under them. Her skin looked dirty mostly because she only took showers when she was sober that meant a shower once a week or once every two weeks (and obviously she stank), and was heading for her forties.

_Ha Brianna got yelled at_, Kira snickered in her head, "Nothing I just basically told him that this wasn't his house and that he didn't have any right to come in here whenever he felt like it. Speaking of, how the hell did you get in?"

"Back door was open", Yolanda said and she pushed Cecile to the floor. Kira didn't know how to react to this, Yolanda was a cruel step-mom, but Cecile hadn't been the best mom either.

"You had no right to come in here or to grab my mom like that so why don't you just get out?" Kira asked. Even though she knew her mom was messed up she hated seeing a younger woman making herself look superior to her.

"I'll warn you one last time Kira, change that attitude! Next time I'll –"

"You'll what? Hit me? Go ahead! I'm not afraid of a skinny skank who's not even a decade older than me!" Kira spat knowing that those words would sure make her fume.

"You'll regret that!" Yolanda said and she left.

Kira looked at her mom sleeping on the floor where Yolanda had pushed her. She didn't want to leave her there but she was too heavy too pick her up and she was like a statue when she was asleep.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Hunter ran into the Cyber Café and said, "Sorry I made you wait – I got up late", he panted.

"I'm sure you did", Kira said once again looking magnificent in black and a spec of yellow. She handed him a drink.

"So anything specific you want to do oh and what that in your hand?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, actually there is something specific I want to do, I want to go to the beach. And this is a water-proof camera", Kira said.

"I'm down with that", Hunter said and drain his drink in one gulp.

"You must have been thirsty lets go."

"Race you there", Hunter said once the walked out of the café.

Before Kira could say 'ok' Hunter Ninja Streaked.

"What took you so long", Hunter asked about twenty minutes later.

"If you've forgotten my gem power is the Petra scream, not speed", she said.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Hunter and Kira enjoyed themselves for a long time talking and joking around until Kira said, "God, it's so hot out".

"Here let's go closer to the shade", Hunter suggested.

"Fine, what did you do with my camera?" Kira asked him.

"Oh I threw it in the water", Hunter said carelessly.

"Hunter! I took some really good pictures with that camera!" Kira whined.

"What? You said it was a water-proof camera it should be fine. I threw it somewhere near that dock", Hunter said pointing to a place where a boat was tied at.

"Oh…I guess I'll go get it then," she said hesitating.

"It's not that deep and you can see the rocks below", Hunter said.

_Yeah, well it's not like I can swim in places deeper than seven feet_, she thought to herself.

Hunter saw her looking over the dock uncertainly and decided to do something about it. Without warning Hunter tackled Kira and they both fell over the dock into the water about ten feet below. It happened so quickly that Kira only had about three seconds to scream until she felt her body get wrapped up in water and water into her nose up into her head.

Her head broke the surface of the water and she gasped for air as she lunged to Hunter, "I can't believe you did that!" she exclaimed.

"You're not mad?" Hunter asked surprised.

"Damn right I'm mad!" Kira howled.

"Then why are you clutching me like you do your guitar?" Hunter said poking fun at her because she couldn't swim well.

Kira's face went red, "I can't swim in areas that are really deep", Kira muttered. Hunter laughed and she added, "It's not funny", but she cracked-up too. They stay in silence for a few minutes. It was strangely tranquil being there in the water listening to Hunter's heart beat.

"Um…I don't see my camera", Kira said breaking the silence. Hunter began to snicker, "What now?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"I didn't throw the camera in the water", Hunter said choking back a laugh.

"I can't believe you!" Kira said in fake annoyance.

"You said you were hot and you still are", it took a moment to take in what Hunter had said and his face turned red, "Did I just say that out loud?" Kira nodded, "Oh…uh…how…how about I teach you how to swim?"

"I can swim…just not in deep areas", Kira pouted.

"Same thing", Hunter said teasingly as he began to let go of her.

"Don't you dare let go of me!" Kira shrieked and they both began to laugh again at her fear.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

No big events in this chapter but there will be in the next chapter.


	4. Just Friends

Sorry for the wait for this, I wasn't sure how to continue this story so it would go along with chapter five, but I got it now.

**Princess moon shadow**:I think I know why you like this story.

**Ellie**, on the show 'Degrassi' there's a girl named Ellie and she cuts herself…I don't know just thought you might find that interesting.

**Charley**, did you get my e-mail? I don't think you did the thing messed-up and it said it sent it but then it said it didn't so I don't know…-shrugs-. I got your email, though.

Match Made In Outcast Heaven

Chapter 4 Just Friends 

By Sound Of Raindrops On Water

"So what are your parents like", Hunter asked; they were in the living room at his apartment.

"Oh…they're –"Kira began.

"The reason you cut?" Hunter said questioningly.

"No! I mean, we get into arguments but nothing huge", she lied, "I don't know why I cut. It's just a release", but she did know why just and it wasn't just for a release.

"Uh-huh. Well I want to meet your mom and dad someday", Hunter said. They way he said it didn't sound serious, but he was. Kira didn't like talking about her parents and Hunter had noticed.

"Fine, the day you take me to one of your drug deal…sorry", Kira said realizing that hurt.

"It's ok. You want something to eat?" Hunter asked.

"Um…what time is it?"

"Seven…why?"

"Uh…I can't stay. I have to go home and make dinner", Kira said not realizing the words that had just come out of her mouth.

"Um…isn't that your mom's job?" Hunter said raising an eyebrow.

"What? I mean, yeah it is but we like to take turns so we don't always eat the same things", _most of the time it's my turn, though,_ she thought.

"Well, ok then" Hunter said and as she left Blake walked in right after her.

"Hey, man I just saw Kira", Blake said putting some bags on the couch.

"Yeah, we were talking about stuff", Hunter said looking into the bags, Blake smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing, just a joke that I heard", Blake lied.

"What joke", he asked having a feeling that he was lying.

"Um…are you an innie or outie?" Blake said smiling.

"Dude, that's sick", Hunter said grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him.

"I'm gonna meet Kira's parents. I don't think that they treat her well. She never likes to talk about them", Hunter said grabbing a fork.

"Dude, you are so into her!" Blake exclaimed.

"What? No! We're just friends", Hunter said dropping his fork.

"You like her, cuz if you didn't you wouldn't be worrying about her so much. Just do me a favor, when you too start hooking-up don't do it anywhere near me", Blake teased.

"Shut-up, and is it wrong that we're friends?" Hunter said.

"You'll see…in a couple of weeks you two will be together", Blake said throwing him a soda.

"Think what you want", Hunter said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's short but I already have the next chapter written so I feel good, anyway please review…I'll update soon.


	5. Stay On The Other Side Of The Door

This chapter is short, too and I'll make-up for it on the next one which is longer. Thank you to everyone that reviewed the previous chapter **the real vampire**, **Jnr Cpl Scarlett**, **princess moon** **shadow**, and **BiccaBoo**. Please excuse the spelling.

Match Made In Outcast Heaven

Chapter 5 Stay On The Other Side Of The Door

By Sound Of Raindrops On Water

"Tori? Tori? Are you ok?" Blake asked scared after she had fainted in the middle of training.

"Yeah, I'm just a little woozy, I think I'm getting a twenty-four hour flu", she said sitting up.

"I don't think you could have fainted from that", said Kira.

"I'll take you home", Blake said nervously and they left.

"Jeezz…I know he likes her but can we say 'overprotective and obsessed'?", Kira said.

It had been two months and Blake had been proved wrong about Kira and Hunter becoming more than just friends in two weeks. Hunter and Kira had gotten closer and gotten to know each other better.

"Tori, is starting to get on my nerves", Hunter said annoyed.

"Why? I mean she not exactly a complicated chick. She down to earth, you're the one who said that", Kira said looking up at him.

"I know it's just lately she has been coming over to our apartment constantly wanting to talk to Blake. Or saying that she wants to go somewhere. She'll complain about the weirdest things. Sometimes she'll call-up in the middle of the night – it's driving me crazy!" Hunter burst out.

"Feel better?" Kira asked chuckling.

"Yeah…a little", Kira looked at him again, "Not really", he said honestly. "Hey, want to hang out on Friday?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, but we're not going to the apartment 'cause I'm sick of listening Blake and Tori slobber over each other and saying gushy-mushy-sugary thing to each other", Hunter said shuddering.

"Hunter, you just said 'gushy-mushy-sugary'", Kira said looking at him and then the both shivered, "Can't imagine what it's like being around those two lovesick ninjas."

"Yeah, and that's why I'm going over to your house and we are going to listen to a bunch of loud rock music", Hunter said picturing his fantasy in his head.

"Yeah, about that I don't think you should come over to my house…why don't we just meet up in the park?" She asked hoping that Hunter would agree.

"Is there a reason you don't want me to go over to your house", Hunter asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! It's just I think it'd be better to meet there", she stuttered knowing that she had sounded dumb.

"K…the park it is", Hunter said, "See you Friday."

_That was a little too easy_, Kira thought.

PCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLP

Hunter got home and found Blake on the couch asleep.

"Blake, wake-up…I brought chips", Hunter said.

"Hey Hunter, what kind?" Blake said sitting up.

"Your favorite, salsa", Hunter said throwing the bag at him, "What was up with Tori?"

"I don't know, it might have been that she hasn't been eating right", Blake said.

"She gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, now enough of me and Tori. How 'bout you and Kira?" Blake smirked.

"Ok…I admit I like her but…"

"But…what?" Blake said putting three chips in his mouth.

"She's not letting me in…it's like she has something that she doesn't want me to know", Hunter said realizing that he was kind of being the same with her.

"Yeah, well give it some time."

"I can't believe I'm getting relationship advice from you", Hunter said in mock shame.

"Hey, it's not my fault you sucks when it comes to the ladies…except you like a vampire."

"Ha…ha…ha…at least I'm not with a guy", Hunter shot back, but not entirely serious.

PCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLP

It was Thursday and Kira had just gotten home from school.

"Hey mom, I'm home…are you hungry I bought pizza on the way home", Kira said taking her boots off at the door and putting her book bag on the couch.

"Yeah, did you have to stay after school today?"

Kira smiled, Cecile was sober, "Umm…no I just went out with some of my friends."

"I need to run out to the store", Cecile said.

"For what? I can go get it…", Kira said looking in the fridge for ranch dressing.

"I'm out of vodka", Cecile said scratching her greasy head, "I'm going to get it myself", Cecile said and went to look for the keys for her car, that she hadn't used in over four months.

"Mom, why do you just drink some water", Kira suggested.

"Do you remember the last time you suggested that?" Cecile said.

"I'll drive", Kira groaned.

It took twenty minutes to get to the store and Kira wished that she had the nerve to stand up to her…but everything her mom _said_ scared her.

When they got home Cecile didn't even bother to eat before she began to drain the bottles of vodka. Cecile started acting grouchy all over again and she had started to knock things over by trying to get to the couch. Kira heard a knock on the door.

"Hunter!" Kira said surprised and kept the door open just enough so that he could see her. They heard Cecile retch.

"What was that? Is your mom ok?" Hunter asked.

Kira looked over her shoulder and saw that Cecile had gone to the bathroom and had barley made it. Kira stepped outside and closed the door behind her, "Hunter what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd pick you up in my pimped-out car", Hunter said sarcastically, "Ok, I came by so we could go for a walk."

"Hunter, I know that you want to help me get of my…problem, but there are some things I don't want you to know. Ok, it sounds stupid but for now I need you to stay on this side of the door…", Kira said calmly hoping that she hadn't offended him, "I know that you mean good but – "

Kira was cut off by Hunter placing a light kiss on her lips and he said, "I understand…just let me know when I can come in…"

"Yeah…I let you know…"

PCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLPCLP

I don't like this chapter…I really don't, but nobody cares if I do or don't but I care if you do so please review.


	6. My Burden On Your Shoulders Part 1

Writing this chapter was like putting a puzzle together. I literally had to put each scene in separate documents and play around with it and see what fit best. The last scene was originally the first one so that's how much I changed it, but it turned out pretty good…I think. I know that I've made time fly by fast in this story. but that's they way I need it but now at this chapter the time will be steady, sorry for any mistakes I have to go get ready for Thankgiving dinner I'm going to. So this is my Thanksgiving present and for you that don't celebrate Thanksgiving, well I guess you can be happy we do ;-).

**ThaliaSandy** - Glad you liked it and here's an update.

**Jnr Cpl Scarlett** - All fix those mistakes when I can and here's chapter 6.

**BiccaBoo** - I think you'll find this chapter interesting (At least I hope). Why can't Kira tell Hunter? Cuz it's hard! Trust me I know...it's not easy talking to someone...

**princess moon shadow** - Just curious...are you afraid to say something besides 'love it' - but I'm glad you do.

Match Made In Outcast Heaven

Chapter6 My Burden On Your Shoulders Part 1 

By Sound Of Raindrops On Water

It was October 3rd and it had been over a year now and Hunter and Kira had gotten together, but had kept it from everyone else. Even though they spent a lot of time together there were still things they kept from each other. Kira was a senior now and Hunter had done his best to stay away from drugs.

xxxxxx

Hunter had had to go back to the apartment during his lunch hour because he had forgotten his tag; only to find Blake pacing and rubbing with his thumbs. That usually meant that something was up.

"Hey, what's up? Why did you wait for me?" Hunter asked him concerned.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something but I never really got around to it", Blake said careful not to choke.

"Let me guess…you got Tori pregnant (1) ?" Hunter said laughing, but when he saw the look on Blake's face he said, "Holy SHIT! You did? When? How long has she been pregnant? Is this what happened about a year ago? I should have seen it the way she barely fights on the field! How long have you to been doing it? Actually when did you start having sex at all? Do you remember what happen to Han –"

"See! That's why I didn't want to tell you! I knew that you would freak on me! That and you brought up Hannah!", Blake said angrily and started to walk out.

"No! It's just I was surprised… flabbergasted even. It just came as a blow to know that my baby brother's a man now", Hunter said in fake emotion.

"Ha…Ha…yeah…whatever", Blake said.

"Sorry about even thinking about Hannah…she was my mistake not yours. Besides, unlike Hannah, Tori's not a mistake", Hunter said calming himself down.

"Hannah was all the cocaine…sorry I didn't mean to remind you that –"

"She aborted the baby…yeah well I can't change that. Anyway how do you feel…you're gonna be a dad in a few months. Oh and how did this happen?"

"You know about this time last year for about two days Tori was acting really strange and – "

"Bitchy?"

"Shut up, anyway that was just a scare because she'll was able to get some birth control and that was the end of that, but we didn't take a hint. Well, about two months ago we were…you know…and the…the…"

"Condom broke?" Hunter supplied.

"Yeah, and that's it. It's weird and uh…there's something else too", Blake said.

"Please tell me you two didn't get married!" Hunter pleaded.

"No! Man are you going to take this seriously?" Blake asked a little annoyed now that he was feeling what Hunter had felt many years ago when he had gotten a girl pregnant.

"Sorry – I'll be serious now", Hunter said pretending to sober up all the laughter that wanted to escape him.

"I'm moving in with Tori", Blake sighed.

"What?" Hunter asked as if he had heard wrong.

"You heard me", but Hunter kept his face of disbelief so he added, "We think it'd be best for the baby. You know in case Tori needs anything I'll be there to help…"Blake said trying to make him understand.

"Well, it's not like I can talk you out of it? When are you moving in with her?" Hunter asked.

"Sometime this week. I'll only take an half-hour to pack-up my stuff. It's not like I have a lot anyway. That's why me and her decided I'd move with her; cause she has too much stuff for this lame ass apartment. You're ok with this right?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, it's not like I won't see you anymore. You just won't be here. I'm fine", Hunter said but it was a downright lie. He wasn't too good with being alone; it was his biggest fear though he hated to divulge it.

"I'm really sorry but I'm only going to be able to give you half my paycheck because we're gonna need things for the baby", Blake said truly looking sorry.

"Oh…that's ok, I'll find a way to survive", he joked with guilt in him knowing that Blake couldn't help that he needed money for thing more than rent, now.

"Yo, since I'm going to be sleeping on a bed for the next who knows how long…you can have the couch", Blake offered and Hunter nodded.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

Hunter back got to his work place at twelve. He had already started when his boss called him to his office.

"Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Andrew", Hunter asked.

"Close the door and sit down", the old chubby black man said, "Today you were late. I know you're never late, but I can't afford to have employees who are late. That's not the reason I called you here though."

"Then why did you?" Hunter said.

"How have you been doing with your drug problem?" Mr. Andrew asked dead serious.

"I've been better…why ask me now?"

"There's a kid that works in my older brother's restaurant do you know which one it is?"

"Yeah, the one called Winston's Grill (2)", Hunter replied not being able to see what any of this had to do with him.

"Well, that kid's name is Ty and he got fired for working while how do you kids nowadays say it? 'High'?"

"What does that got to so with me?" Hunter asked confused.

"He says he got the drugs from a boy your age, named Travis and if I'm not mistaken don't you have a friend named Travis?" he asked.

"Who says that they're the same person?" Hunter said but he point blank knew it was the Travis he knew.

Mr. Andrew raised his eyebrow, "No one does…now get your ass back to work", he growled.

_He knows I lied_, Hunter thought.

Hunter got back to putting up the stock when he heard the store phone ring.

"Hello, this is Hunter, how may I help you", Hunter said dully.

"Dog, you always sound that gay when you answer the phone?"

"What do you want, Lenny", Hunter said in the same dead tone.

"I was wondering if you needed some extra cash cuz I have a deal and since you haven't done one in over a year I thought you might want to."

Hunter thought about how Blake was going to need half of his paycheck and without thinking any farther said, "Where's it at?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kira got through another rough day of school but Tommy had held her back during last period.

"Are you feeling good today, Kira" Dr. O asked stacking some papers.

"Yes, I'm fine", and for the first time in a while, she was being truthful; she hadn't cut herself in over four months.

Dr. O said, "I want a conference with your mom and dad –"

"Dr. O I don't think that's possible. My dad's always working and my mom wouldn't want to come", Kira said nervously, she was the only one who knew how messed-up her family was.

Dr. O stared at her for a few minutes then said, "Alright…just keep your grades up and it won't be necessary…"

"Yeah, Ok…I'll keep my grades up."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

Kira left quickly and headed straight for Hunter's apartment at seven. She knocked a couple of times and when there was no answer she put her hand on the door knob and turned it; it was open.

"Kira…what are…"

Kira's eyes widen in shock. Hunter was standing but just barely. There was a beer bottle in his hand and several other empty ones on the floor.

"Hunter…are you drunk?"

"No, why would you think that I'm…" Hunter turned and ran to the bathroom

"Oh…Hunter what did you do?" Kira thought. "Come on, baby, get up" she said helping him up and taking him over to the couch and laying him down carefully.

Kira felt dizzy, it was too much like when her mother was drunk. She couldn't stand this in an instant she went to the kitchen and looked for a knife and wasted no time splitting her skin.

Hunter woke-up with a huge headache. He looked around the room and it came clear when he saw Kira on the other side of the room, "How much of an idiot did I make myself out of?" Hunter said this shame tracing his voice.

"What happened? And I didn't know you drink" said Kira.

"There isn't anyway to convince that there's nothing wrong is there?" Hunter asked laughing humorlessly. Kira shook her head, "I could've gotten fired, something I don't want to say…you know what I mean…, and Blake moved out."

"Hunter when was the last time you had a drug deal and why…did you drink", Kira asked hoping that he could help her understand her mom better.

"I don't remember the last time I had a deal. It's not just for the money. It's for a relief too. It's like you and your cutting thing except it's different."

"You take drugs?" Kira asked surprised, she never thought he'd be the kind that did. _NO that's labeling_, she thought.

"I used to a lot. I've been drug-free for about two years and a half", Hunter said. He was surprised how easy it was to tell her this but it wasn't easy to tell Blake. Hunter thought for a second and caught Kira off guard when he pulled her arm warmer off, "You cut yourself, didn't you?" Hunter said looking at three extra band-aids that he hadn't seen before.

"No! It's just that some of my scars got scabs on them and they started to bleed again", Kira said smiling hoping her act worked on him like it did everyone else.

"God I'm such an idiot! Kira why would you cut just because you saw my drunk?" Hunter asked.

"Because it hurt to see you like that", Kira said quietly.

"I'm really sorry…But when we go together you already knew about the stuff I'm involved in".

"Why did Blake move out?"

"He got Tori pregnant –"

"He did WHAT?" Kira said stunned.

"I'm not to good with being alone…"

"You gonna be ok", Kira asked going over and sitting on the couch with him.

"I'll be ok in a bit thanks for not leaving me on the bathroom floor", Hunter said preparing to get up.

"Hunter, trust me you don't want to get up", Kira said all too clearly remembering her experiences with her mom.

"Why not?"

"It's called vomit and headache and hangover."

"How do you know?" Hunter ask had Kira gotten drunk before?

"I just know…"she said simply, "you just go back to sleep for now."

"Nah, I wanna get the barfing over with", Hunter said and he did. "I got something for you. It's not big or anything", Hunter said and he handed her a key, "It's a key to my apartment", he said.

"Ok, thanks. I just hope I never have to use this key to get in and find you passed out on the floor", Kira said bitterly.

"Kira, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or let you find me like that… I was really stupid and – "

"Human", Kira interrupted and she smiled at him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

Kira had stayed at the Bradleys' apartment since Blake had come home.

She and Hunter were on the couch together asleep when Kira's eyes flickered open. She looked at the clock it read : 10:32 a.m., "Oh shit!" Kira said out loud and it woke Hunter.

"What? What's going on?" Hunter said sleepily.

"I'm late!" she exclaimed quickly putting her boots on.

"For what?" Hunter asked wearily.

"School", she answered in a rush to find all her stuff.

"Oh…shit! I gotta get to work", Hunter said realizing he was late too. Kira laughed as he immediately started to look for things the way she had.

"Wait! We are already late the last thing we need is to walk in dirty and crap so lets take our time", Kira said, "Man, that sounded so stupid."

In fifteen minutes they both brushed their teeth, washed their faces, skipped breakfast and given each other a rushed kiss goodbye.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz

(1) There have been two girls come up to me (my sister and a family friend) that have come up to me and said 'guess what' and I said 'you're pregnant' and I was right both times! One was over the phone so that was kinda weird.

(2) Winston's Grill (not sure I spelled 'Winston's right) is actually a restaurant here in NC and I think it's awesome! If you ever come to Raleigh, NC I recommend that place, but make sure you being money cuz that place is expensive.

**the real vampire** - You didn't think I'd forget you - did you? Yes, Tori is pregnant and sorry your shout-out is down here, lol.

Pretty please review.


	7. My Burden On Your Shoulders Part 2

Sorry for any spelling mistakes but I have to go!All I have are shout-outs and have the reply things always been there?

**ThaliaSandy** - I'm not a huge Blake/Tori fan either but I put them in my stories anyway so shrugs.

**BiccaBoo** - I part of this chapter written already and I finished it this morning and here it is!

**the real vampire** - Of course I you weren't forgotten - I just couldn't say that you were right cuz then that would spoil it!

**Jnr Cpl Scarlett** - Yeah, any kind of drug can ruin your life but Hunter won't be learning that for a while and don't fall off your seat!

**princess moon shadow** - Ok, just making sure and did you get the email I sent you about fictionpress?

Match Made In Outcast Heaven

Chapter 7 My Burden On Your Shoulders Part 2

By Sound Of Raindrops On Water

**Warning**: contain self- mutilation.

Kira knew she was late but she ran anyway.

"I need a late slip, please", Kira said to the lady at the front desk.

"Your name?" she asked.

"Kira Ford", Kira said, _Dr. O is going to be so mad_.

"Kira Ford…you have four slips left for this semester. Today's your first time late?"

"Yes, please can I go to class?" Kira asked, the woman handed her the slip and Kira went off to her locker to get her books.

"Never thought I'd see the day…Kira Ford late", said a too familiar Cassidy Cornell from behind Kira.

"What do you want, Cassidy", Kira said still searching for the right books.

"Oh nothing…how's lover boy, Hunter?"

The books in Kira's hand slipped and fell to the floor, "What did you say?"

"How's your relationship with the darker and brooding side of the Bradley duo?" Cassidy said describing Hunter with fake fascination.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about", Kira managed to say.

"You know what I'm talking about. I may seem like a dumb blond, but I'm not clueless", said Cassidy.

"If you think that Hunter's my boyfriend you really are slow", Kira said.

"Honey, you know who says 'slow' and not 'stupid'…" Kira looked at Cassidy, "Not Kira Ford but Hunter Bradley. You've been with him so much you two are starting to share the same jargon."

"That's…not true and me and Hunter aren't together", Kira said.

"It's 'Hunter and I' not 'me and Hunter'…even I know that. And if he's not your boyfriend then why is there a picture of him in your locker?" Cassidy said raising her eye brows knowing that she had hit the Jack pot.

"Oh…what? I'm not allowed to keep pictures of my guy friends in my locker?" Kira asked in irritation.

"Guy friends, huh?" Kira gave her a 'duh' look, "Funny thing, I don't see any pictures of Conner, Ethan, Shane, Blake, Cam, Dustin or even of Trent in there", Cassidy said smugly.

"Don't you have to get to class", Kira said picking up her books.

"Yeah, but this is more fun, you're in love!" Cassidy shrieked.

"No I'm not. I just have a boyfriend…no big deal", Kira said rolling her eyes, "I gotta get to class. If you tell anyone about me and Hunter…ARH! I mean Hunter and I I'll hurt your ass!"

"My lips are sealed", Cassidy promised and they both went to their classes'.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Kira, wait I want to talk to you", said Dr. O after school.

"Yeah, can you make it quick? I have to get home", said Kira.

"Yes, the guidance consoler called your house twice and you never picked up", he said wanting explanation.

"Oh…well I'm always upstairs in my room and the phone is downstairs", said Kira.

"What about your mom?"

"She never answers the – I mean she might have been asleep. Why was the consoler calling my house?"

"She says you haven't been doing well –"

"She doesn't know that", Kira interrupted.

"Does she?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"No, I'm fine. I've been frustrated that for some reason I can't seem to be able to write a good song", she said and it wasn't all a lie.

"Now, why would that be?"

"I don't know…writer's block maybe", Kira said hoping she could go.

"Ok, we have training with the Ninja Ranger all this week and next week so make sure you're on time", he said.

"Yeah, ok I have to go."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Kira got home she walked in on her dad slapping her mom.

"You tell me where she is right now!" he growled.

"Let her go!" said Kira.

"The princess finally decides to arrive", said John.

"What do you want?"

"Who is that boy you've been hanging around with?" he demanded, "That blond boy?"

"He's my friend…why do you care?"

"I care because he's a God damn drug dealer! Do you have any idea how much you are risking my reputation? Could you be more self-centered? Do you ever think about anyone besides yourself?"

Kira couldn't believe a word she was hearing just five minutes after school, "That God damn drug dealer happens to be the person that keeps me from sticking a knife through your throat! And your _reputation_? Come **_on_**, people don't even know that I'm your daughter because you're too _damn_ _ashamed_ to have anyone know you have a screwed-up daughter like _me_!"

"I forbid you to see him again! And people know because Yolanda let it slip! So you better start getting your act together! Get your hair back to it's natural color, get rid of the piercing and buy yourself lady clothes, you look like you go to a funeral everyday! People are already questioning my ability to hold-up the company because I hid that I had a fourth daughter! I don't need them to know that she's a piece of _worthless dirt_!" He walked out and slammed the front door.

_Breathe_, _Kira Breathe_, she told herself but she couldn't.

She went inside, ran up to her room and locked the door. She grabbed her rubbing alcohol, some cloths, band-aids and then grabbed her pocket book and turned it upside down. A bunch of things came out of it, papers, pens, pencils, make-up, hair clips, but most importantly, scissors. Kira snatched them of off the floor and pulled her sweater off. Tears were still prickling at her eyes, but hadn't dared to come out. She pressed the cold metal of the scissors to her arm and rubbed it back and forth until a cut was made. She let out a shuddering sigh. Kira looked at the blood coming out of the cut. She cleaned it off with the rubbing alcohol and cloth and lastly put a band-aid over it.

"I'm going out for a walk at Black Point woods", Kira said.

"Black Point Woods? Hey can you…" Cecile ran and Kira rolled her eyes; it was pointless telling her anything.

Kira went upstairs and grabbed a pocket knife, a towel, band-aids, and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kira got to the same cave Hunter had brought her to around the time the sun had begun to settle. She had gone there several times since then abut had never gone during the night. She sat down on the opening of the other side of the cave and pulled out the small towel and the pocket knife.

She could still feel a heavy burden on her chest. She breathed slowly hoping it would help…but it didn't. She new what she needed, so she pulled out the alcohol and band-aids. She rolled up the sleeve on her left arm a bit and carved the cold metal into her arm once more. The knife hissed and burned as it slit her flesh beneath. One cut was made. Then two…three…four…and right when she was about to make the fifth one she heard someone say, "Kira?"

Kira quickly put up everything and covered her bleeding and throbbing arm, "Oh…hey Hunter. W-What are you doing here?"

"Walk what are you doing here?" he asked having a feeling she was going to say something that wasn't true.

"Oh…I just wanted to see the view again", she said uneasily. Hunter grabbed her arm right where she had a cut and made it sting with his tight grip, "Ow!"

"What? Something wrong with your arm?" then the blood started to glide down to her hand. Hunter made an attempt to roll up the sleeve but she pulled her arm away.

"How many cut did you make?" Hunter said bluntly.

"A few", she mumbled.

"Come on…I'll help you clean your arm", Hunter said once again trying to lift her sleeve.

"No that ok, I'll do it", Kira said but she kept her sleeve down.

"You know I would usually say 'What happened' but I know I'd be wasting my breath so can I ask to try and talk to me? "

"Oh…just like you talk to me? I talk to you when I get the nerve to say what goes up in there…but you don't. I should go home and so should you, we have training tomorrow."

"No, I have the apartment to myself now you can spend the night with me…that is if you want to. Wouldn't you prefer that over cutting yourself again?"

"Did I freak you out?"

"A little…yeah, I'll be honest about _that_", Hunter said and Kira smiled.

"Me cutting…I don't do it just because I'm afraid to talk to people. I do it because…I _like_ it. And I know that sounds freaky but it's really is like a drug, almost. Once you start you can't seem to _stop_ and I can't control it anymore. If you want me to say something here: The first time I cut was when I was thirteen. Mainly because I saw people doing it and back then, after I did it, I thought it was stupid and that it hurt. I didn't do it again until I was fifteen and from then on I've been like this and it's not something that is going to go away."

And they went off to his apartment.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kira woke-up at six-thirty. Hunter was still sleeping so she set his alarm to seven so he could sleep. She hadn't found sleeping on the floor on top of a blanket so uncomfortable. She kissed Hunter on the forehead and left. She got to school and hour later.

"Kira how are you today?"

"Cassidy, what do you want", Kira exasperated.

"Nothing, it's just I'm kind of tired of hanging around Devon all the time; all he talks about are video games…"Cassidy said sitting down at the table in side the cafeteria that Kira was at.

Kira put her book bag and keys on the table and took out her notebook to finish a song she hand been working on.

"What this?" Cassidy asked who was now playing with Kira's keys.

"Keys to my house…"

"How about this?"

"Picture of my baby niece…"

"Aw…she's cute…what about this?"

"Key to the basement…"

"How about this one…" Kira looked up once more.

"That's the key to Hunter's place –"

"Whoa! Stop rewind and play and do it five times! He gave you a key to his apartment?" Cassidy asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, he gave it to me yesterday, it's really no big deal", Kira said taking her keys back from her.

"Kira, key to his place, that's huge", Cassidy said raising her eyebrows.

"It is?" Kira didn't know any of this after all Hunter was her only second boyfriend.

"Uh…yeah! You really have no clue how serious you two are getting…"she said.

"No, we're not", Kira said.

"Kira you're wearing one of his shirts", she said raising her eyebrows in a 'duh' way. Kira was wearing one of his long-sleeved shirts because the one she had been wearing the previous night had been drenched with blood.

"Serious? Cassidy, I'm about to be eighteen…and he's only my second boyfriend."

"SO?"

"SOooo, that doesn't mean anything. And I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you, I gotta go before you make me barf", Kira said and left the table while Cassidy grunted.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

What do you think? Please review.


	8. A New Sanctuary

Here is the next chapter. I kinda like this chapter but I did get some of the stuff from Degrassi ( The test thing and asking to move in but on the show they were different) There is stupid brat at school saying crap about me, so please don't leave me a flame.

**_The real vampire:_** Thank you! Yeah, I believe what she said is true too (but hey I wrote it!) . It's kind of like trying smoking, you think it's nasty at first but you are strangely addicted to it ( I don't smoke I just know from the people around me that do). I changed the chapter's name, but it's just a name.

**_BiccaBoo_: **Is Kira in love? Maybe…maybe not! I'll keep you guessing for a while! And I'd be mad at you if you liked her dad:-P

**_Jnr Cpl Scarlett:_** As famous as 'Romeo and Juliet' is I'm one of the losers that doesn't know what the whole story is about! The nearest thing I've read is a book called 'Romiette and Julio' (it's a pretty good book), by Sharon Draper. I can't tell you where this is going but you gave me a couple of ideas! Thanks!

**_Princess moon shadow:_** You'll see who finds out…maybe more than one person…Are you curious because you haven't told anyone? Besides the people here?

Match Made In Outcast Heaven 

Chapter 8 A New Sanctuary 

By Ukume

Kira got to first period which was health. She hadn't done her homework but the teacher almost never took it for a grade. Kira yawned. She hadn't been able to sleep to well the night before and Cassidy poking fun at her a few minutes ago wasn't any help.

"Alright everyone, don't take out your books just get out a clean sheet of paper and something to write with. Pop quiz to see if you've been studying", said Mr. Pullen.

_No way_, Kira thought she knew almost absolutely nothing of what they had be studying on. Cassidy who was sitting in front of her said, "Break a leg, hun". Kira would have loved nothing more than to smack her face that second, but she didn't need to get in trouble again.

Kira looked down at her paper and her mind went blank. She remembered almost nothing except a couple of questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was lunch now and Kira couldn't focus on anything. She just stared down at her quiz.

**_27._** It included a note, You_ need to study more and I need this back signed by Friday._

_There's nothing I can do about it now, _shethought_, except let it go and get it signed. _

"Hey, Kira!" said Cassidy and Kira rolled her eyes, "What did you make on Mr. Pullen's pop quiz?"

Kira held the grade up to her face, "Oh…well you can always raise your grades. Anyway, how are you and Hunter?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm bored and Devon has started acting really weird around me", she said taking a bit of a brownie.

"For a person that was able to figure out things about me and Hunter you are blind! Can't you tell that Devon has started to like you more than a friend?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Are you serious?" Cassidy said in shock and Kira nodded.

A girl passed by Kira and handed her a note. It read:

_What's up bitch? Now I heard you got into a fight with Delores and you know she's my friend. If you mess with her again I'll fuck you up so bad you won't know what happened! Clear? Look over to our table and nod to say you understand. _

With great displeasure Kira looked over to where Delores and Clare were and nodded.

"Kira, where are you going?" asked Cassidy.

"I need to go to the bathroom", she said and did. She went into a stall and stood there and pulled out her house key from her pocket. She didn't want to do it but at the same time she did. She pulled the key across the skin below her wrist. No blood come out…all that was made was a scratch and then she thought, _This is stupid…I'm not going to cut over something like,_ this and she didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school she went over to Hunter's place.

"How was school?" he asked.

"What are you? My dad?" she asked sarcastically.

"I hope not", he said slyly as he pulled her by the waist into a kiss.

"You doing ok so far", Kira asked Hunter on being alone.

"Better than I thought…mostly because you come here almost everyday", Hunter said truthfully.

"Aww…thank you", Kira said knowing that would embarrass him.

She stayed over for awhile, they watched a movie and then Hunter persuaded her to let him tag along when she went for groceries.

"Hey, I'll drive you home", Hunter said.

"Fine, but you're gonna have to wait outside", Kira said.

"Fine with me", and so Hunter drove her home and he helped her get everything off of the car and Kira put everything in the house. She had left all of the food on the living room floor in paper bags and her mom had tried to pick up a few.

"Wait here", she said and went inside, "Mom, leave the stuff where it is, I'll get it". And she went upstairs.

Kira heard a _clang!_ Downstairs and she let out a groan of frustration and said, "I said I could get it! Ok, you just go back to the couch and go back to sleep I got the groceries", Kira said as she walked back downstairs, "Oh my God!" she said as she saw Cecile bleeding badly, "Mom, what did you do?" And then she saw that she had fallen into the small glass table and broken it.

Hunter heard the commotion inside and couldn't help it and went it. Kira was on the floor with her mom, who was bleeding very badly, "What happened?"

"I don't know but she won't stop bleeding", Kira said frantically.

"Calm down. Get me some alcohol and bandages", Hunter said. In about half an hour Hunter had most of Cecile's major cuts in bandages. They cleaned up the mess of the broken table. Kira pulled her mom's messy hair into a ponytail and Hunter helped her lay Cecile on the couch. Kira went upstairs and brought down a blanket and put it over Cecile.

"Thank you for that", said Kira.

"And now I now I know why you were so upset the day you saw me drunk", said Hunter, "and I am so really sorry. I cannot believe you saw me like that especially since you see you mom like this everyday".

"I already told you that it's ok".

"No it's not. Anyway, how can you call this place home?"

Kira looked over at him and handed him a cup of coffee, "It hasn't felt like home in a long time. My mom never listens to what I say. It's just a roof I live under", she said taking a sip.

Hunter struggled for a few minutes and than said, "How – how would you like to live with me?"

Kira looked up at him immediately, "What?"

"You heard me and you do spend most of your time at my place I just thought…never mind. Listen call me if anything else happens and I'll see you tomorrow. It's late and I have to go to work tomorrow", he said.

"Oh, ok I'll see you tomorrow then", said Kira and he left.

After awhile Kira turned off all the lights and went upstairs to her room. She curled onto her bed and fell asleep with a slight smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He asked me to move in with him", Kira said to Cassidy the next day.

Her eyes widen, "He did?"

"Yeah, I think. I mean he did say 'How would you like to live with me' and they're pretty much the same thing…right?"

"Uh…yeah! My advice to you is to decide which place you would be happier and let that decide for you", said Cassidy.

"Thanks and I still can't believe I came to you for this", said Kira almost shuddering.

"What are friends for?"

"Don't ruin it by trying to make me gag", said Kira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira got home at three after another disastrous day.

"Hey, mom. You feeling ok?" she asked and looked over at her. Cecile nodded but just barely, "My music teacher let me sing one of my songs today and she said it needed a lot of work. Um…I need this paper signed to show that you saw my test grade." Kira continued to talk even though she knew Cecile could barely understand what she was saying, "Hunter asked me to move in with him yesterday, I don't know if you heard him or not. Cassidy said I should choose to stay at the place where I would be most happy at. My dad hasn't called in a while. This girl I got into a fight with at school, sort of threatened me. I don't think she's as tough as she seems. I just wish you could listen to what I say to you, mom. It would really help", Kira said her voice cracking.

She looked over at the phone and thought for a minute and then she dialed Hunter's number.

It rang four times before anyone picked up, "Hello, who's this?"

"Hey, Hunter it's me Kira."

"Oh, hey…about what I said yesterday – " but Kira cut him off.

"Can you come and help me pack my stuff?"

"Really? I mean what about your mom?"

"I can come and check on her everyday. I gave a good thought on it today and I'd really like to live with you. And I think it'll help the both of us and I'm sure so don't ask", she said knowing how he was.

"K. I'll be there in a few", and he hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got to his apartment at ten. Kira had left all her music stuff at 'home' and only brought her guitar, school stuff, and clothes anything else she would have to go back for.

Even though she had only been there for an hour or so she felt more at home than she had in a long time.

Kira and Hunter slept on the floor again with a warm blanket. Hunter had fallen asleep with his arm around her and she was still awake with her eyes rolling and looking around her new surroundings. Her new sanctuary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please leave a review.


	9. A Fragment Of Bliss

Hey como estan? Sorry this is way overdue! I finally got access to a computer…**_with internet_**! I want to thank my four faithful reviewers **Bicca Boo**, **Jnr Cpl** **Scarlett**, **Princess Moon Shadow**, and of course **the real vampire** – you guys are amazing and I hope you all got my replies. Anyway this chapter is a little happy cuz the coming chapters aren't really going to be…anyway I hope you four are still interested in this story…

**Warnings:** Slight talk of homosexuality and Hunter isn't a homophobe – he just doesn't like talking about them.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs…not even Marco and Dylan.

Match Made In Outcast Heaven

Chapter 9 A Fragment Of Bliss

By Ukume

It had been few weeks since Hunter and Kira had moved in together. They had been able to keep it from everyone and had managed with keeping in touch with Kira's mom. It was Saturday and they were at the park.

"Finally, a day where we can just relax", Kira said stretching out her arms.

"Yeah, Trey got all pissed at me for ditching him and coming here, but you're more important", said Hunter.

"I think need an insulin shot", said Kira.

"Hey! That was my attempt at being sweet", said Hunter. Kira chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips, "Hey, so what about those swimming lessons?"

"Are you kidding me? Remember what happened last year?"

"Yeah, you freak out bad and wouldn't let go of me", Hunter teased.

"Shut up…who's Trey?"

"Oh, that's um Travis's younger brother. He wanted to go to the track. He treats me like a big brother so you understand how devastated he was when I picked a girl over him", said Hunter melodramatically.

"He sounds gay", said Kira. She saw Hunter's face and added, "Kidding…are you a homophobe?"

"No, it's just the thought of any kid his age with another guy is creepy…ugh", Hunter said shuddering.

"How old is he? Dylan and Marco are two years apart and they've already spent the night together", said Kira.

"Uh, he's about fifteen or sixteen…please don't start talking to me about your gay friends", said Hunter.

"Ok, I'm sorry I didn't meant to get the picture of two guys –"

"Kira – please…", said Hunter putting her hand up.

"Oh, sorry I kind feel sorry for them though. Supposedly their first time really hurts – "

"Kira…please stop talking about gay people before I get grossed out", said Hunter annoyed at her teasing.

"Ok, I'm sorry. How about this, we go catch a movie, we go for a walk, and then we go back home", said Kira.

"Sounds good to me", said Hunter and they left to go catch a movie.

They got back to their apartment at seven laughing about the things that had happened during the day.

Kira made some milkshakes…she tried to. Hunter came into the 'kitchen' and start messing around with her, "Stop! You know I'm ticklish", said Kira once Hunter started tickling her. Kira picked up a peeled banana and stuff it into Hunter's mouth. She burst out laughing at the look of his face. So he grabbed three ice cubes and put it down her back. Kira shrieked as she tried to get the ice out as Hunter laughed his butt off, "It's not funny!" she complained laughing. She grabbed the open carton of milk and threw it at him. He looked up in shock after the milk went over his face, "I – I didn't mean to do that", Kira stuttered.

"You are so dead", Hunter said in a voice that sounded between the verge of rage and laughter.

Kira shrieked and ran to the living room where Hunter caught her, "I'm sorry", said cried and her stomach hurting from all the laughter, "Here…", she said as she placed passionate kiss on his lips.

The door creaked open and a voice said, "Hey Hunter, I rented some – ", the person stopped talking as Kira and Hunter immediately broke apart.

They both looked over embarrassed and Kira said, "Um…I'm going to go and I'll see you tomorrow" and she left.

"Well, well, well, looks like my big bro finally got himself a girl", said Blake grinning.

"Don't you start", said Hunter.

"Can I ask you something? How is it that you can kiss her without hurting you chin with her piercing", said Blake grinning again.

"Ha…funny…that was actually two questions. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I brought some video games and I got a friend to lend me his game machine", said Blake.

"Oh, ok…that cool", said Hunter, but he was thinking about Kira having to go back to her house, "Just for a bit, k?"

"Yeah, alright", said Blake grinning yet again.

"What?" said Hunter annoyed at him.

"Nothing…it's just I knew you and Kira would end up together", he said smiling; "I just didn't think it would take so long."

"Blake we've been together for almost a year", he said smirking.

"What!"

"Hey, sorry you had to leave", Hunter said to Kira a couple of hours later.

"That's ok you haven't had that much time with Blake and you see me everyday. How did he react to 'us'?"

"He said he knew that we would end up together."

"I'm tired. Hey can we sleep on the floor together, again", she asked hopefully.

Hunter smiled and nodded.

Ok, mainly a filler but its happy. Oh, one more thing if you haven't heard of 'I am Ghost' and 'My Chemical Romance' please check them out! They are two awesome bands that I love and I'll be using some of their songs in the next few chapters. Please, please review. The homosexuality thing is for something for later chapters. Warnings: the coming chapters will be very dark and will have slight rape, viloence (i think that's spelled wrong), suicide perhaps, so yeah just a warning...


	10. You're My Mom but I am Yours

I haven't update in a while so yell at me…but to make up for it I made this chapter long so yay?shrugs I just realized how strange some of the chapter titles are (especially this one)… Anyway I got five reviews (thanx for reviewing) so shout-outs go to:

**Thalia-Sandy** – The coming chapter are gonna be pretty sad, but it'll be ok...maybe.  
**princess moon shadow** – Yay, glad to see you still love and good for you.  
**BiccaBoo** – I edited some of the other chapters, but I gotta find time to replace them first, thanx for not yelling to me about that bit.  
**Jnr Cpl Scarlett** – Why not keep 'em happy? Cuz I'm kinda mean, at least my bf says so...nah it's cuz they both are still in a lot of crap.  
**the real vampire** – This chapter isn't really dark but the coming ones (mostly about Hunter) will be, good to know you're sticking with this.

**Disclaimer:** The album 'Meteora' does not belong to me. Neither does the band 'Linkin Park' or the song 'breaking the habit' so you can't sue me…and I'm making that band richer, so yeah…  
**Chapter 10 You're My Mom But I am Yours**

Kira got up at five and tried to finish her homework, but she was too tired to think about science that early. She left the apartment quietly and went over to her mom's house. Kira entered the house that smelled of throw up. Kira wrinkled her nose as she sprayed air freshener in each room. She cleaned most of the mess in the house and then went into her old room. It looked the same except some of her things were missing. She had taken most of her CDs to Hunter's place and had only left a few at her mom's house. She looked through the few when she came across Linkin Park's CD 'Meteora'. Kira took out the CD from the case and put it in her old stereo and skipped to the ninth song, and it started playing…

**Memories consume  
****Like opening the wound  
****I'm picking me apart again  
****You all assume  
****I'm safe here in my room  
****Unless I try to start again**

**I don't want to be the one  
****The battles always choose  
**'**Cause inside I realize  
****That I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
****Or why I have to scream  
****I don't know why I instigate  
****And say what I don't mean**

**I don't know how I got this way  
****I know it's not alright  
****So I'm breaking the habit tonight** (1)

Kira listened to lyrics carefully and, for the first time in three years after having bought the CD, realized how much she could relate to the song. Kira sighed, as the song continued playing, when she heard her mom groaning and complaining over her hangover and headache. She heard her mom get up; she knew the process by heart so she locked the door to muffle the sound of her mom being sick. Kira grabbed a pair of scissors tightly and she slid to the floor and closed her eyes. She _hated_ this place. She hated it with everything in her; even though it had been where she had grown up in.

**Clutching my cure  
****I tightly lock the door  
****I try to catch my breath again  
****I hurt much more  
****Than anytime before  
****I had no options left again  
****I'll paint it on the walls  
**'**Cause I'm the one at fault  
****I'll never fight again  
****And this is how it ends**

She didn't plan on cutting herself, but somehow just having a tight grasp of something sharp gave her control.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
****Or why I have to scream  
****I don't know why I instigate  
****And say what I don't mean  
****I don't know how I got this way  
****I know it's not alright  
****So I'm breaking the habit tonight**

The song ended and she opened her eyes as the next song started. She didn't hear anything downstairs so she turned off the music and went to the bathroom where her mom was at. Cecile was having trouble getting up so Kira went over and helped her to the couch. Once Cecile was settled, Kira put over a warm blanket and then went to flush the toilet, picked up all the empty liquor bottles, and made some instant soup. She let didn't wait for it to cool, because it was getting late and she tried to feed it to Cecile even though she was resisting the food. She hated having to do this almost every morning but it was better than staying there 24/7.

"I need you to take me somewhere today", Cecile croaked with her eyes closed.

"What for?" Kira asked as she tried to get her take some noodles.

"Don't worry about it. Just come here right after school", Cecile said annoyed.

"I need to know 'cause if it can wait, I have something really important to do today", Kira said, "I think the Vodka and Tequila can wait."

Saying that was a big mistake because the next thing she knew Cecile had grabbed the soup and thrown at her, she gasped "Mom, what the hell – "

"Don't talk to me like that – I'm your mother!" Cecile, said in an incredibly icy voice, "You come home and you're taking me to the bank to pay the bills."

Kira didn't say anything as she looked at the mess on the floor. She turned around and looked at the clock; it read 7:30, "Shit!" she said out loud, "I'm going to be so late." And she would be. It took her ten minutes to clean her mom's mess. Kira looked down her wet clothes that smelled like soup. Out of all the things she had left there, clothes wasn't one of them. She quickly went upstairs to grab the Linkin Park CD, put it in her bag and she ran out of the house. She looked at her watch; it was almost eight o'clock. She stopped and looked around, she knew she could get in trouble with Dr. O but he said that he was going to have a conference if she was late again, so she morphed.

Once she got to the apartment she quickly de-morphed, but shouldn't have.

"Late for school Ranger?" said a too-familiar voice behind her; it was Elsa surrounded by a swarm Tyranodrones, "I think you'll end up with either suspension or detention, don't you think?"

"Listen, I really don't need this right now, so if you don't mind I can kick your ass later", Kira said irritated.

Elsa glared at Kira and then yelled, "Attack!" and the Tyranodrones charged at her.

Kira quickly shouted, "Dinothunder, power up ha!"

By then two Tyranodrones had grabbed hold of her feet and made her trip. She flipped up and tried to use her Petra Scream but a Tyranodrone cover her mouth as a bunch of other ones bunched on top of her. She was immobile and tried to kick out of the swarm when she heard someone bellow, "Thunderstorm, ranger form ha!" and then heard a blasting noise, "Hunter!" Kira gasped.

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded.

They looked over at the Tyranodrones and then charged at them. Kira fought easier now that they weren't constantly tripping her and every time they did Hunter helped her rebound. They were only a few left, "De-morph and cover your ears", Kira said as she de-morphed. Hunter de-morphed and covered his ears as Kira opened her mouth a let out screeching, painful scream. She signed as they disappeared.

"You ok?" Hunter asked, Kira nodded, "What are you doing here…it's late."

"I know, I just need to change my clothes", and before he could ask she added, "I was trying to feed my mom soup and she accidentally knocked over on me."

"Oh, ok", Hunter said not realizing she had just lied, "Well, I gotta go before I'm late, so I'll see you later", Hunter said. Kira nodded and he quickly Ninja Streaked.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Kira ran in through the front doors of Reefside and made her way to the front lady's desk and breathlessly said, "Kira Ford, I need a late slip, please", she knew the drill already.

"Do you have a note?" The woman asked as she put her brown hair in a ponytail.

"No, but can't I just go to class?" Kira said confused, usually she didn't need a note.

"I'm afraid you've already used all your free excused slips; you've even used the five you could have used next semester", she said raising her eye brows.

"What does that mean?" (2)

"That means you need to stop being late – it's fifteen minutes before second period, Miss Ford!" she exclaimed.

"I know its just that something came up, I'm really sorry, but can't I just go to class?" she asked desperately.

The woman rolled her eyes and handed her and unexcused slip. Kira took it and as quickly went to her locker and then fearfully went into Dr. O's class. Everyone turned to look at her and even Dr. O stopped what he had been saying. She walked over to him and handed him the slip and avoided looking at him. She sat next to Connor who tried to get her attention, but she ignored him for the next five minutes until the bell rang.

"Kira, wait – I need to talk to you", Dr. O said, as she had dreaded, "Why were you late?"

"I got attacked by some Tyranodrones. They were swarming all over me and it wasn't until Hunter came and helped me that they left", she said.

"What was Hunter doing at your house at this time of the day?" Dr. O asked raising his eyebrows.

"Huh?" Kira said without thinking, "What do you –", and then she remembered he didn't know that they lived together, "Oh, I don't know he could having been going to work", she shrugged.

"Why do I get the feeling you're leaving something out?"

"I don't know, but I have to get to my next class", she said struggling with her books.

"Go on to your next class, I'll be calling your mom for a conference", he added as she walked out. Kira felt her stomach turn; _I'll be calling your mom for a conference._

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Kira quickly went into the empty bathroom…at least she thought. She pulled out a compass and right when she had it ready to drag it across her skin, she heard a strange sound. Kira quickly put up her compass and walked over looking at the floor to see if someone was in a stall. Then she heard a loud moan and saw to pairs of feet in a single stall; one male, one female. Kira shuddered and quickly went back over to the sinks to wash her hands. Then the stall opened. From the mirror, Kira saw Claire coming out of the stall with Delores's boyfriend; her mouth fell open. Kira spun around and her black pigtails swayed with her. Claire's eyes got wide and she quickly said, "If you tell anyone about this I'll find out something about you – you know I got my resources."

Before Kira good say something the both of them walked out and Kira stood there, dumbstruck.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

During last period Kira was called up to the office to talk to the principal.

"Miss Ford, in this file it says that you have been late 65 times this semester to first period and 45 times last semester, but that was in your junior year. Then there have been times where you have been late to your other classes on random days, and all your excuses are that you were sick in the bathroom or that you dropped your books", Mrs. Edward said, the assistant principal, "Over this past year, you have been late and absent ridiculous amounts of time and only about ten percent of the time you have had an excused note – would you tell me what is going on?"

Kira sat in the chair uncomfortable, looking at the floor desperate to think of a good lie, but her mind was blank. She rubbed her arm warmers and then said, "Nothing is going on…it's just…"

"Just what?" Mrs. Edwards said raising her eyebrows.

Kira stuttered and stuttered when Mrs. Edwards finally took over and said, "Miss Ford, do you have an eating disorder?"

Kira quickly blurted out, "No!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing. Really, I'm just a clumsy person…"

"In your freshmen and sophomore years you did great in all your classes and never were late to a single class. In your junior year you were a little shaky. Now on your senior year, your most important year, you are messing up completely. You're late almost everyday, you are tardy to a lot of your classes, and your grades have dropped drastically." There was silence and then she added, "Dr. Oliver had all ready told me about his plans for a conference, now I want to talk to your mother on Monday morning."

_This can't be happening_, Kira thought as Mrs. Edwards wrote down the time of the conferences.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Later during fourth period Connor noticed Kira upset, "Hey, Ethan!" Connor hissed to Ethan who rolled his eyes and turned around and mouthed 'what', "What do you think it up with Kira?"

Ethan shrugged, "Something to do with all her absences and tardies", he whispered back. Connor bit his lip…something wasn't right and he could tell Ethan was thinking the same thing.

The bell ringed and everyone walked out quickly before Mrs. Chapman, the choir and drama teacher that had been feeling for the history teacher, could announce what their homework was, "Hey! Kira wait up!" Connor and Ethan accidentally chorused. The three of them stopped and gave each other a strange look, "Have lunch with us", they chorused yet again. They walked to the cafeteria and sat a remote table.

"So what's going on?" said Connor.

"Dr. O's calling my mom for a conference…"

"So? Dr. O's called my mom thousand's of times…what's the big deal?"

"My mom isn't exactly polite…"Kira said as Claire walked in who glared at her as she sat next to Delores.

"You know if the both of you got into a fight again that would be something", said Ethan.

_Yeah, that would be something_, Kira thought as she put her water to her mouth. She saw Dr. O walk in and sit down with the other teacher and her stomach turned again.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR **

The last bell rang at quarter 'til four and Kira rushed out before anyone could stop to talk. She got back to the apartment and surprisingly found Hunter on the couch smoking a cigarette, "I thought we had a deal – I'd go to school and stop cutting you would got to work and stop smoking…wait what are you smoking?"

"Cigarette's that you buy at the grocery store – nothing illegal K? So don't yell at me. As for why I'm home early is because there's this new kid and he cut off time of my shift", Hunter said putting out his cigarette.

"That's bad right?"

"If you consider getting a smaller paycheck and getting even more behind in bills than we already are – then yeah, it's bad", Hunter said going over to get a bag of chip, "No idea how we've been able to survive with just basically junk food", he chuckled and he noticed Kira only gave a week smile, "What's going on?"

"I'm suppose to take my mom to 'pay bills' but that always mean stop by the gasoline station for booze…and Dr. O is calling her for a conference", Kira said laying her head on his shoulder.

"That's…not…good. I wish I knew what to say but I don't and I'm sorry", he said forcing a chip into her mouth making her smile.

"It's ok. Glad tomorrow is Friday, though. I'm gonna go take my mom wherever it is she wants to go and I'll be back." Hunter nodded and she left.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Kira went over to her 'home' and it took about half an hour to get her mom out of the couch and ready. Cecile directed her to a nearby grocery store that was gargantuan.

When they got in the store Cecile stumbled over to a clerk and asked where the booze were at, "Over near the frozen section. Ale twelve on my right", he directed and smiled at Kira, "You're Kira, right?"

"Um…yeah, who are you?"

"Yo, I'm Travis's brother. I just started work today", said the green-eyed blonde.

"Oh, yeah Hunter told me about you, Trey right?"

"Yeah, sometimes Hunter begins to talk about you so much it makes me sick – no offense…"

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen…why?"

"Oh, nothing it's just – "

"Kira! Quite chatting with your little boyfriend over there and help me find some liquor", Cecile said groggily, yet angrily.

Kira sighed and said to Trey, "See you later."

It didn't take long for Kira to find her mother's favorites and they were back to the house in half an hour, "Mom, don't drink too much…"Kira said as she laid the bags on the kitchen table. She knew it was partially her fault because she didn't have to take her to get booze and yet she did and didn't know why…

"I'm your mother – you can't tell or ask me what to do!" Cecile screeched before covering her mouth to go to the bathroom. Yet, again Kira had to help her to the couch.

"Come on…mom…get up", Kira said putting Cecile's arm around her neck. They walked slowly to the couch and Cecile fell again. Once she finally got Cecile on the couch, Kira put her hand on her forehead. She was extremely cold, so she turned up the heat and made half an instant soup (3) and was able to feed most of it to Cecile. She dried up the cold sweat on her mother's face and put a thin blanket on her. Just when she was about to walk out Cecile merely sat up and hollered, "Where do you think you're going?"

Kira turned around slowly and said, "Home."

"You must be as stupid as you look! This _is_ your home!"

"No, Cecile this place it Hell, not home…"

"Listen, Kira I am your mother – so don't go around calling me by my first name!"

Kira shook her head, "You may be my mom but really I am yours and you have no right to tell me what to do and what not", Kira hissed and walked out quickly. For the first time in a long time she had stood up to Cecile. It was true though; Cecile wasn't her mother…

Kira got back to the apartment to find Hunter asleep on the couch with and ash tray on the floor next to him. _I hope he doesn't get as bad as my mom_, Kira thought.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

(1)I was laughing when I was typing that even though it's a serious (and great) song, cuz I was listening to the radio and they were playing 'Baby Got Back' by Sir-Mix-A-Lot, lol. Music is going to be a big part in this story so I hope you guys don't mind reading song lyrics. I also hope none of you mind me calling you 'guys' even though we're all girls (I think), lol.

(2) If you didn't understand that let me break it down: Each semester they are allowed five unexcused late slips so they can go on to class. Kira had already used all five and gone on to use the ones for the 2nd semester and then used all ten. Something my school used to do with absences excuses (now they changed it to something completely stupid) btw I'm just using semesters and not going into trisemeters and all that cuz it'll give me a headache.

(3) For those of you that may not know instant soups only take 2-3 minutes to make…I eat 'em when I'm feelin' lazy :-D.

If you don't know who Panic! At the Disco you might wanna give them a try if you like Fall Out Boy – right now I'm all about bands, so yeah…leave a review please, I give cookies.


	11. The Blade You Stain

Guess how I got inspired for this chapter? From something that personally happened to me (it's ironically related to the first two chapters), it'll be at the end of the chapter…

**the real vampire – **Glad to help, the album is short butjust amazing. Glad to know that you like Panic! and Fall Out Boy. I 'discovered' them before the MTV did, so yeah I 3, even though they aren't my favorite. Course we have FOB to thank for Panic! I love them too.

**BiccaBoo – **Glad you liked it I was with the AAR back when they were singing 'swing-swing'!

**Thalia-Sandy – **Yeah, her mom is stupid...but that might change...or it might not. I do love Panic! and oh-so many other bands...hope you like this chapter.

**princess moon shadow – **Alright, clam down here's the next chapter.

**Star Fata -** Thank you for the review and I hope you like this.

**Chapter 11 The Blade You Stain**

Kira woke up at six and burst out laughing when she realized that Hunter's head was on her stomach, so they were making a 'T' on the floor. Hunter groggier woke up at her laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake up", she said placing a kiss on his forehead, "but come on, what am I pregnant?"

"You better not be", Hunter said going over to the bathroom as Kira sat on the floor pulling out some unfinished homework.

"Why? Did Dr. O and your Sensei find about – "

"Tori? Yeah…"

"How'd that go?"

"Uh…not good." said Hunter spitting the water out of his mouth, "I was gonna tell you yesterday, but you had a lot on your plate."

"Yeah, um speaking of this you know that I got to school late yesterday, right?" she asked and he nodded, "Well I told Dr. O about the Tyranodrones attacking me and that you helped. He asked what you had been doing there and I told him that you might have been on your way to work."

"What do you think would be there reactions if they found out about us?"

Kira spoke before putting her tooth brush in her mouth, "I come to think about that and it scares me, so I just begin to day dream about lolly pops and candy canes", she said making Hunter smile, "I know you're a dropout but can you help me with some of this. My grades have gotten really bad and my dad will literary kill me, then probably go kill my mom for her sake because I think we're the only two that knows she exsists. What do you think would happen if –"

"Kira", said Hunter putting his hands on her shoulder, "Take a breath and quite stressing over every little thing. It's early just relax."

"I gotta go if I want to stop by Cecile's house", Kira said grabbing a bag.

Hunter took it from her, "That couch isn't going anywhere and it won't hurt her to lay in her rot a little while longer", said Hunter.

"What would I do without you?"

Hunter sighed and then said, "Crash and burn." He grinned as Kira slapped the side of his head.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Kira got to school at seven-thirty with all her homework done; she didn't know if it was correct but at least it was done.

"Hello, hello, what and who is this?" said Ethan as he, Connor, and Trent came over to sit next to her at the bench.

"You're actually here…early", said Connor, "what a shocker. What is going on with the conferences?"

"I don't know I think they're going to tell me today."

"Alright. Eh, I'm hungry anyone wanna go see if there are any bagels left?" asked Ethan.

"I do", said Connor picking up in bag.

"How you been?" said Trent

"I've been pretty good", said Kira.

"I know you pretty well now, Kira and I can tell you're lying. What's been happening?"

"Just stuff you, but it'll pass, don't worry about it. I'm fine just a little stressed."

Trent nodded his head in understanding but still felt that she was leaving something out. Trent tapped Kira's arm and nodded ahead. Claire was passing by and she had a malicious look on her face.

"She one big –"

"Backstabber", Kira finished.

"Huh? What I didn't know you two were friends, or at least had been", he said confused.

"No! I mean that she's backstabbing Delores. Yesterday she was making out with James in the bathroom."

"James as in Delores's boyfriend?"

"Yup, don't you just love high school drama?" Kira said her voice covered in sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah more than anything in the world", Trent said playing along. They both had a laugh before going to first period.

Dr. O almost glared at Kira when she came in. He called her over and simply said, "See me after the last bell rings."

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

After second period Kira went to collect her books for third and fourth period. Everyone had gone to lunch a couple of minutes earlier, so the hallways were empty. As she walked in the long hallway she felt something push her from behind and fell scattering everything on the floor. Kira's fist tighten as she turned around to see who it had been. There was no surprise in that it had been Claire.

"You told Trent didn't you? I saw him stare at me the way he did. I thought we had a deal", she hissed.

"Oh, my god are you seriously threatened by Trent?" Kira said beginning to pick up her stuff. Claire didn't answer as a teacher passed by to tell them to get to the cafeteria.

Claire got to there before Kira and had to pass by the table with all her other girl friends that were close-minded as her. She went over and sat with Ethan, Connor, and Trent. The four of them sat in an uncomfortable silence until Ethan finally burst out, "Someone please say something!"

Kira turned her fork around the cheap pasta the school had served when she heard someone say, "Hey, Vampire nice outfit." It was Delores referring to the big camouflage pants and small, long-sleeve, yellow shirt Kira was wearing.

"Why don't you kiss it?" Kira spat.

Delores rolled her eye, "Alright Vampire I'm telling you right now leave my girl, Claire, alone. She said that you knocked her stuff over and if you do anything I'mma have to beat your ass", Delores said talking loudly and raising her eyebrows."

Kira slammed her fist on the table as she stood up and almost hollered saying, "Well she can go screw herself – or better yet she can go screw James 'cause from what I've seen they've been getting it on more that you have", Kira said without thinking. She covered her mouth for a split second realizing what she had just done and enjoyed the look on Delores face as she attempted to walk over to her table. But Claire, who had been the person she had intended to walk over to, speed passed over to Kira and brought her hand to her face.

"How about you, huh? How's Hunter? Have you told him that you're cheating on him with Trent?"

Kira patience ran out as she tackled Claire. Many people were yelling the word, 'fight' as they both rolled over on the floor hitting each other. Kira got up and pushed into a table and Claire rebounded as she hit Kira in the face again. They got closer and closer to the door as Claire grabbed Kira wavy her that she had had loose that day and tried to slam her head on the wall but did succeed. Kira could hear teachers trying to get over where they were so she brought her fist to Claire's face one last time as someone attempted to get her off. But when they did Claire grabbed onto Kira's left sleeve and pulled and her shirt ripped exposing all her scars.

Everyone froze and stared at Kira's arm.

"Oh my god look at her arm!" a random kid said.

"What happened to it? Did Freddy Croogger (1) get a hold of it?"

Kira looked over at her friends a split second before she ran for it. she could hear people laughing and other's saying 'that's sick'. She ran into the woods without realizing it. she didn't mind the punches or the slaps but had that just happened? Three years she had with the secret and now it all could be out. What would Dr. O think and say. There were so many thoughts going through her mind, she could've passed out. She hoped and prayed that they would assume that she went home, if she morphed Dr. O would know.

She was out in the woods for half an hour when she heard Dr. O's voice say, "Kira are you there?" Kira got up quickly and attempted to get out of there but something grabbed her arm; Dr. O. His expression went from furious to confused at the feeling of her arm. He looked down at and stared at the hundreds of scars. Neither of them knew what to say so Dr. O directed her back to the school, into the nurse's office.

"Victoria get those cuts checked", said Dr. O to Mrs. Ivey.

Kira followed her into the office, "Extend your arm for me", she said, "well your cuts are pretty clean except for a few." Those specific scars were ones that she had made at a school program that the mom and dad had argued out and finding something clean and sharp had been hard. But that was two years ago.

Mrs. Ivey brought her back to the office were the principal had Claire, "Both of you in my office now", once they were in her office and the door was closed she said, 'will one of you explain to me what is going on here? You two fought last year and now you're at it again. It is possible for you two ladies to grow up?"

"It's her fault", Claire whined, Kira rolled her eyes and sank in her chair as Mrs. Morgan made both of them explained. Even after about an hour of talking they both ended-up with a five days suspension.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

After the last bell rang Kira walked over to Dr. O's classroom like a zombie. What would he say? What would he do? He had really given a reaction to her cutting. She walked in and sat at her regular seat. He came in a pulled a chair in front of her and exhaled deeply before saying, "Alright, will you tell me what this is all about?"

"About my arms, grades, timing or what?"

"Everything. What's going on with you."

"I've been stressed, but I don't cut anymore. I used to but I don't anymore", said Kira feeling horrible for lying to him.

"Alright can I ask you why did go home last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I went over to your house at seven and you weren't there I waited for you and you never showed up."

"I might have been at a friend's house…"

"Why didn't your mom answer?"

"Because she sleeps like a dead person…" _when she's as drunk as shit_, she thought.

"The nurse said you've been suffering fromDeliberate Self Harm Syndrome. Have you told your mom?"

"No."

"Tell her, or I'll do it for you", he said seriously.

"Dr. O, I can't tell her –"

"She's your mom, why can't you?"

_That's the reason why I can't_, she thought, "Dr. O, please let me go home. I'm tired and want to get some sleep."

"Tomorrow we will talk and I mean that, Kira", Dr. said.

MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR 

Kira got to the apartment and realized Hunter wasn't home yet. She couldn't help it, she had to do it again. Something in her just craved to let it out. She went into the kitchen and instead of looking at what she was doing, she turned her head and jabbed the knife into her arms. Her eyes almost had tears in them, but she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to let everything that had happened win…

MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR 

Hunter got home and found Kira asleep on the couch. He noticed a bunch of band-aids piled over each other on her arm. He sighed and gently woke her up.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"Dr. O knows about my little 'problem' and he wants to take me to talk tomorrow and that means he's gonna talk to my mom – and that means he'll find out we're living together – "

"Kira, calm down. It'll be ok, just relax. Maybe it's good that he wants to talk to your mom…", he said immediately putting his arms around her.

"What about my dad –"

"I'm sorry I really don't know what to say…"

_Things are really going to change now_, he thought and they would….

if that is wrong please correct me, because I've only see the Freddy vs. Jason and I can't remember his last name.

Please excuse spelling mistakes, it was either read it with the errors or not read it at all and I was kind of sleepy and had no time to check. Anyway the next chapter will be pretty intense cuz well…I don't want to spoil it, please review.


	12. Stripping Away The Ugliness

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I don't want to type up my excuse when it's up on my homepage (hint-hint), but at least I'm not taking to months to update. Shout outs:

**Star Fata** – Thanx for continuing to read.  
**BiccaBoo** – Yup, Dr. O is gonna meet Cecile…or is he?  
**the real vampire** – Good, I thought I had written that chapter lamely, now I know that I didn't, lol. Hope you like this.  
**Princess moon shadow **– Do you need my inhaler? Thanx for telling me, I didn't know how to spell Freddy's last name, usually I would if it was something I like, but since those movies are just freakin' retarded I don't, lol. Here's the next chapter.  
… - thank you.  
**innocent lil devil** – Wow, another new reviewer dances The part on the roof is one of my favorite too. I missed the Ellie/Sean thing (I haven't been able to see any of the new episodes. Boo). Hope you like this chapter. Oh, btw I love your screen name.

So I went back and edited all the other chapters. I'm using a new format to make it look more organized, so if the few of you that have this story on your alert list and you got a bunch of emails about replacement chapters, I'm really sorry, lol. I'm not sure that emails are sent for replacement chapters, though. Enough, here's the next chapter…

**Disclaimer: **Thesong 'Ugly' does not belong to me; it belongs to an awesome band called The Exies.  
**Chapter 12 Stripping Away The Ugliness **

Kira woke up at three in the morning and it took her a second to remember why she felt so horrible. Hunter had an arm around her. She slowly got up, making sure that she didn't disturb him. Right then she decided she was going to let this happen. There had to be _something_ she could do…

Kira got over to Cecile's house and began to work. She cleaned up all the rooms. She organized the sheets and pillows on the beds and cleaned up the bathrooms. All the dishes were washed and put in their proper place. She spent an hour making the house look spotless. She got to her biggest area of trouble: unpacking the stuff she had brought back for Hunter's apartment. She worked another hour and looked down at her wrist watch and saw that it read: 5:30. There was only one big detail left: Cecile.

Over and over in her head for about half an hour, she tried to think up of a lie that would cover for her mother's drunken state. Kira thought of nothing. Then she thought, _what would happen if I told the_ _truth_, but she slowly pushed the thought away. She didn't want to have to live with her dad, which would be probably where she would end up if Dr. O found out that her mom was a drunk. That also meant that she wouldn't be able to live with Hunter and on top of that she might even be put into counseling – the very last thing she wanted.

She went up to her squeaky clean bathroom and looked at her reflection. She leaned against the sink with her hands on either side of it. Her black hair was mangled, her skin was blotchy from sweat, and her eyes were read from holding all the tears inside of her. By impulse, she brought her fist to the mirror and shattered it to pieces. She hated the reflection…she was absolutely and utterly **_ugly_**.

What was she doing? It was useless. It was over…all that she had lied for was open and now all was left to do was come clean, it was the only way to be able to get passed it all. She had known that her secrets wouldn't have stayed secrets forever…but she had hoped. Only little secrets were ones that were able to conceal – all hers were too big. Even after three hours of working, she knew it was her way of making herself feel better. Kira pulled out a disposable razor from under the sink and used it.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

The clock hit eight; Dr. O should been at the house any moment. Kira went back downstairs, with her mind set…

The doorbell rang and she answered. Dr. O stepped in and said, "Morning Kira."

"Morning", she said simply.

"Where's your mom?" He asked walking in.

Kira exhaled deeply and slowly pointed to the couch. Dr. O looked at Kira for a moment and then slowly went over to the couch. Kira's throat tightened as he got closer and closer.

"K – Kira, what's wrong with your mom?" Dr. O asked putting his hand over Cecile's forehead.

"She drained six bottles of Vodka a few days ago and she been like that since", Kira said with butterflies in her stomach.

"Kira, you mother is an alcoholic?" He questioned disbelievingly.

Her throat was so tight she couldn't even give him a simple 'Yes', so instead she nodded slowly.

"Kira! How could you keep this to yourself! Do you know all the trouble you are in?" he said somewhat enraged that she had been keeping this from all her fellow rangers.

Somehow she managed to choke out the words, "I didn't know what to do…"

"Why does she drink?"

"Something to do with my dad. I'm not entirely sure what it was about – she never explained it to me."

"So why didn't you go to social services so you could live with you dad?"

"I didn't want to live with him", she said crossing her arms and looking at the floor.

"Speaking of your dad, where is he? I set up a conference with the both of your parents."

"He's working…probably", she shrugged.

"Probably?" Dr. O raised his eyebrows, "How long has it been like this?" He asked incredulously.

"A few years", Kira whispered.

"And you're finally deciding to ask for help now? Do you know how hard it might be to get you a good social worker! If it's been a few years and you've been able to manage –"

"Dr. O! I'm sorry, but I didn't know what to do", Kira said with choked back tears in her voice, "I thought I could handle it, I didn't want any of this to happen – that's why I kept it to myself, but I can't keep it to myself anymore – "

Dr. O quickly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and soothingly said, "It's alright, Kira. I didn't mean to sound like that. I'm upset that you've been going through this and there hasn't been anything done about it, yet", he pulled away, "Are you sure you want to go to social services?"

Kira bit her lip, "Yes."

**Are you ugly? A liar like me?  
****A user, a lost soul  
****Someone you don't know**

She knew she was going to regret it and she knew that it would get worse before it got better, but she wanted to start getting it over with.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

A couple of weeks passed and John got custody of Kira while Cecile was put into rehab before she was up to facing her charges. Even though Kira hated the idea of living with John, she hadn't told anyone that he had known about Cecile being a drunk. Why, she wasn't sure. Everyone had been shocked at the news of the life Kira had been living. Within all the madness, Kira hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Hunter during those two weeks.

John, still not wanting anything to do with Kira, only threw cash at her so she would disappear from the Ford mansion. It was already December and very few things were settled.

It was Tuesday and late. Kira was walking back to Cecile's house and she found Hunter there, "Hey, where you been?" he asked hugging her, "I haven't seen you in about a month."

"I know I'm sorry, but you know what's going on", she said taking his hand as they walked over to the house.

"Yeah, I wish I had the strength to do that", Hunter said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I just want it to be over with."

**Money it's no cure, a sickness so pure  
****Are you like me? Are you ugly?  
****We are dirt, we are alone  
****You know we're far from sober  
****We are fake, we are afraid  
****You know it's far from over**

"Yeah, but I got a feeling that it's far from over", said Hunter, "I'm not saying that to bring you down but I think that –"

"Things will get worse before they get better?" she questioned, he nodded, "Yeah, that's what Dr. O said. You know what sucks?"

"What could possibly make this even suckier?"

"John is taking me to get my happy pills tomorrow", she said bleakly.

"Kira, I'm so sorry this has gotten so hard for you", Hunter said wishing he could do something to make her situation better, "I wish there was something I could do…"

"You've done a lot already", Kira said as they sat down on the couch together.

"Like what?" He asked disbelievingly.

Kira twitted with her thumbs and hesitated for a moment before she said, "You've stopped me from attempting suicide a number of times…and that is a hell of a lot more that what some other people have done. I want to thank you for that."

Hunter smiled weakly and place a soft kiss on her lips, "I'm here for you, no matter what." Kira smiled back and they slowly fell asleep together.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Kira woke up the next morning dreadfully. She saw that Hunter had left to work, it was Wednesday after all. She heard someone knocking rather rudely on the door at ten 'til nine; it was John.

"Are you ready?" he growled.

"Yeah, just let me get my shoes on", she said not looking at him. He had been furious when he hand been landed with custody of Kira and still was angry about it.

They left at nine and arrived at the doctor's at quarter 'til ten. They went up to the lady that was taking up the names, "Name?" she asked.

"Kira Ford", said John.

"Yes, Dr. Stevens has prescriptions of pills for Miss Ford to take for her depression state", the woman said searching for the prescription.

_Depression state_, Kira repeated in her mind, _like I'm some kind of sick child_.

"You'll just have to wait about half-hour, he's with another patient at the moment", she said and motioned for Kira and John to take a seat. The waiting room, just like any other, was dull and packed with magazines no one wanted to read. She saw many teens waiting to before so took a seat.

"I'll be back in half-hour then", said John, "I have a meeting to attend."

"Shocker", Kira mumbled under her breath.

In the next ten minutes about five other teens came in, one who sat next to Kira. He was tattooed, pierced, had pale skin, darker eyes, and his hair was in a Mohawk. She smiled at him like you do when you see a stranger and want to be friendly.

"So what are you here for?" he asked Kira.

"I cut", she said simply.

"How bad?"

"No offense or anything, but why the hell do you care?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry I tend to do that for some odd reason; I'm Chris", he said putting out his rather large hand for Kira to shake. Chris's hand was hard and scarred.

"Kira", she replied, "So why are you here" she asked.

"I had been on anti-depressants for a few years and then the Doc said I was doing good and that I didn't need them anymore. Truth is that I had been taking more than I was suppose to, and a few weeks ago I slit my wrists and here I am", Chris said unhesitatingly.

Chris was looking at one of his tattoos as Kira stared at. Clearly he had no problem telling his 'story' but Kira was pretty sure that he was older and had already gone through a lot more than her; including counseling sessions.

"So…why did you just tell me all that?"

"I don't know it's a ritual I do every time I end up. I tell someone how I'm screwed up so I can tell myself that I have opened up. By telling a stranger I get the satisfaction of knowing that I'll never see them again…no offense."

"Don't worry about it – I get it", she said. Kira waited for about twenty-five minutes before Dr. Stevens came out with her prescriptions.

"I was able to get a hold of them so wouldn't have to go to the pharmacy, but you'll have to get your own refills", he said, "Take two of the blue bottle each day and one of the other, understand?"

Kira nodded, "Thank you", _for nothing_.

All that was left to do was wait for John, but apparently he had forgotten that he had a fourth daughter…again. Kira waited two hours and John still hadn't arrived, it was almost lunch time and Kira was very hungry.

**We are dirt, we are alone  
****You know we are far from sober  
****Look closer, are you like me?  
****Are you ugly?  
****Turn a blind eye, why do I deny  
****Medicate me, so I die happy  
****This strain of cancer chokes the answers  
****Are you like me? A liar like me?**

"Hey, Kira do have a ride?" Chris asked from the door about to leave.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"Do you have a ride?", he pressed on.

"Yes…no."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." Kira sighed and accepted his offer.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Chris had a black truck for two. They drove around for a bit talking to each other about their lives; surprisingly it was easier to talk to a stranger than it was anyone else, "So what color are your happy pills?"

"Red and blue", said Kira looking at them.

"Mine are white and blue", said Chris, "Hey, are you hungry?"

"Very."

"Good, cuz so am I", he said pulling into a restraunt's parking lot.

They went in and both ordered a simple lunch, "So how come your dad never showed?"

"I don't know he's like that…he hates that he has a daughter like me, but he love his other three step daughters, so much that he adopted them."

"Ouch, that must have been hard for you…"

"It was…is…but I try not to let it go to my mind."

Kira's cell phone rang and she answered, "Hello? Who's this?"

"Who do you think it is?" said John's angry voice, "Where are you at?"

"I'm at Robbin Blues, eating", said Kira rolling her eyes.

"Hurry up eating 'cause I'm going to be there in a moment", he snarled.

"Whatever", she said as she hung up.

"What happened?", asked Chris.

"My dad – "

"Kira! Get over here!" John called.

He had literally meant a moment, "I'm eating", she replied carelessly.

"Kira…", he growled once more.

Kira rolled her eyes and said, "Sorry, but he's a pain. Thanks for the ride and food", she said to Chris.

"No problem…so you around."

**We are dirt, we are alone  
****You know we are far from sober  
****We are fake, we are afraid  
****You know it's far from over  
****We are dirt, we are alone  
****You know we are far from sober  
****Look closer, are you like me  
****Are you ugly?**

Kira walked over to where John had parked the car and got in, "Who was that boy?"

"So guy that I met while I was over at the doctor's waiting for you to get back", Kira spat out bitterly.

"So you took a ride from a stranger and went to eat with them? And you say I'm not a slut…"

"I am NOT a slut, John! And you'd know that if you'd pay a speck of attention", Kira hollered.

John grabbed her by the heard and hissed, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again. Boys like that are know good and those are the kind that you and your pathetic self good for!"

"I have a lot in common with him. Why do you judge people like that!" she said as she slammed the car do shut.

**I don't care, you don't care  
****I'm bitter, you're angry  
****You don't care, I don't care  
****You love you just like me  
****I blame you, you blame me  
****I'm bitter, you're angry  
****You don't care, I don't care  
****You love you like me**

Kira wasn't sure how she was going to be able to last living with him. She only had to live with him for a few months since she was already eighteen, but still. Kira exhaled deeply and fell asleep on the drive back.

**We are dirt, we are alone  
****You now we're far from sober  
****We are fake, we are afraid  
****You know it's far from over  
****We are dirt we are alone  
****You know we're far from sober  
****Look closer, are you like me  
****Are you ugly**

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

I know it isn't very detailed, but I didn't want to bore you guys. Still I hope you guys liked it. Please review, I give lollys.


	13. Feed Me With More Lies

I am so so so incredibly sorry about this ridiculously long wait. I was originally going to update in November but then my internet cut off & I was busy with school…So I decided I was start writing in January again, so here I am. It shouldn't take such a long time anymore (as long as I still get feedback hinthint). Anyways, thank you so much for all the reviews!!! So hopefully enjoy the next chapter.

**Chase** – New reviewer :) It means a lot that you reviewed twice so I'd update & I am so sorry that I've been taking so long. But I plan on updating frequently now, hopefully.  
… - I'm not sure why you remain anonymous, but thanx for reading.  
**the real vampire** – Happy pills…why I could do with some, too. Kira moving back in with Hunter would be perfect but I'm not sure that's gonna happen too soon.  
**Star Fata** – Yeah, I hate her parents, too…which is kinda strange cuz I created them OO. I might have gone back, too but I think it was finally time Kira tried to get out of all the drama, there's only so much a person can handle. And I think she was about to reach her breaking point, so yeah I made her speak up a little .  
**princess moon shadow** – Isn't that ironic? But I haven't really given the reason Chris does it…what do you mean it's the same reason? I didn't realize I'd given a reason O.o lol. Some people can talk about their problems easily, I can't though xP.  
**BiccaBoo** – Sorry for the wait, here's an update. gags that rhymed.

**Chapter 13: Feed Me with More Lies**

Kira's eyes slowly fluttered open. She clutched her head. What was with the massive headache she had? It took her a second to remember. _Oh_, she thought as she looked in the mirror. A bruise grazed the left side of her face. She and John had gotten into another heated argument after coming home. This one resulting in John backhanding Kira.

She sighed. How the hell was she going to cover it up Monday? Kira groaned and laid back down on her new bed.

The Ford mansion was big, no wait – HUGE…and Kira hated it. Sure, she has a king size bed, rather than a poster size one and yeah she had a T.V. with cable, computer with internet, two humongous windows, a closet, a dresser, her own private bathroom, a full length mirror, a stereo, a large beanie, A/C and heater, _and_ mini-refrigerator, but none of that meant _anything_ to her. She just curled up into a little ball in the middle of her oversized bed. Funny how she had on pajama pants, a long-sleeved shirt, and socks and had covers over herself, yet she felt cold, vulnerable, scared, and even a little…dirty.

She wasn't even sure why she was staying there; it's not like she _had_ to. She guessed that maybe she stayed because she didn't want to be by herself at her old house. Over and over Kira repeated to herself, '_I want to go home_'. But there was only one place that felt like home and that was with Hunter.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Monday came too soon for Kira's liking. She hadn't spoken to anyone. Not Dr. Oliver, the Ninja Rangers, Conner, Ethan, Trent, not even Hunter. Kira looked herself in the mirror. The bruise had only faded a little bit, but not enough where it was unnoticeable. Kira got up and walked over to Brianna's room to snatch up her make-up bag. Kira frowned at the messiness of it. It took her a while to find purple and black eye shadow. After toying with the make up, Kira's bruise didn't seem any less obvious. She stared at it. It did look _somewhat_ better.

Walking up to the school was the worst. Kira felt her stomach turning. She didn't understand why, though. It wasn't like she cared what these people thought, right? Kira took a breath before walking into the hallway jammed packed with kids. Immediately, dozens of head turned to look over at her. Some threw annoyed looks, some confused, others disgusted, some even sympathetic. Kira held her breath all the way until she reached her locker, where Conner was waiting for her.

"Hey where were you all weekend? You didn't show up to our training sessions…" Conner asked smoothly.

"Yeah, um, John made me stay home. He wouldn't let me out", Kira said looking Conner in the eye for a brief second.

"John?" Conner raised his eyebrows.

"He's my –"

"Dad, yeah, I know…what's with the bruise?"

"What bruise?" Kira squeaked.

"I know I'm not the brightest flame on the tree but –"

"Uh, Conner the expression is, 'the brightest bulb on the tree'", Kira said trying to change the subject.

"Whatever, the point is even I'm not stupid enough to believe that that isn't a bruise", he said raising both eyebrows.

Kira chewed on her bottom lip as she exchanged a couple of books, "I got attacked by some Tyranodrones and I didn't have my morpher", Kira replied pathetically. She looked at Conner momentarily.

(1)After a moment and before walking away, Conner quietly responded, "Just go ahead and feed me with more lies."

Kira bit her tongue lightly. Is that what everyone considered her, now? A big liar? She slammed her locker shut trying to clear her mind of it all.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Kira sighed freely as she walked out of her last class of the day. _I need to get away_, Kira thought. Briefly wondering how mad John would be if she came home at 11 and if Dr. O would run up a wall if she missed another training session, she searched her pockets for money and was shocked to find almost sixty dollars. She decided to take a bus to town, close to the clinic.

Kira walked around aimlessly for an hour until she found a small record store. As she walked in she noticed the few people there were young alternative kids. Kira wondered if any of them had real problems like her or if they were poseurs with scars on their wrists because of made up problems. Kira shook her head, clearing it of stereotypical thoughts. She looked around and found few artists that she actually recognized.

"It really is a small world", said a deep voice behind her.

Kira turned around, "Chris?" She wouldn't have been so surprised if it wasn't for his appearance. Dressed in black, he wore knee-high combat boots over pants and a hoodie. What surprised Kira most was his face. He had on heavy eyeliner, black lipstick, freshly pierced snakebites and had gotten a new tattoo on his neck.

"That's me. What are you doing here?"

"Oh…I don't' know. Looking around I guess."

"Do you even have a record player?" Chris asked raising a pierced eyebrow.

Kira blushed, "No."

Chris chuckled, "Come here, follow me", he said coming out from behind the counter. So she did. He guided her into another section of the store, full of CDs, "So what are you into?"

Kira looked up from all the titles, "What?"

"What bands are you into…?"

"Oh…um…I like –", Kira stuttered. Why did it matter to her what he thought of her taste in music?

"You're into mainstream bands aren't you?"

"Uh…"

(2)"Like Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, Linkin Park, Green Day etc. You're into all that Emo crap aren't you?"

Kira's eyebrows furrowed, "Why do you have to call it 'Emo crap'?"

"Because that's what it is. Nothing but a bunch of scrawny boys that think they have talent", Chris said almost arrogantly.

Kira felt a pang of anger in her, "So what do you listen to?"

"Hardcore. Like…Rise Against, This Runs Through, and Killswitch Engage", Chris replied.

Kira squinted her eyebrows suspiciously, "This Runs Through is broken up", said Kira, "and they only have about five songs recorded."

"Oh so you do know a little about the music scene", said Chris, "Emo bands are crap to me – deal with it."

"Yeah well…what's so great about hardcore, huh? It's just a bunch of clashing guitar with a so-called 'singer' that really all they do is growl into a microphone and called it music and – WHAT?!" Kira hollered at the smirk on Chris's face.

"I was just messing with you", he smirked at her.

Kira's mouth dropped, "Ass", she said hitting his arm playfully.

"No, but seriously what are you into?"

"Surprise me", she answered.

Chris accepted the answer, "Ok…how about…From First to Last?"

"Who?"

"From First to Last. They're a post-hardcore band. Not my favorite, but I think you'll like them a lot. Listen to their first album first; their second is better."

Chris handed her the cd, "_Dear Diary, My Teen Angst Has A Body Count_?" Kira read aloud the album's title with apprehension.

"What? It's you." Chris smirked again, Kira gave him a face, "No, seriously, I think you'll like it. It's on me, by the way. You don't have to pay for it."

"Ok…thanks…I think", Kira said staring at the album cover.

"Hey Kira come over here for a second", Chris called from another room.

"Alright right", Kira responded wearily, following his voice as she was still looking at the album art work, trying to figure out what it was (3).

"Hey, Kira, look up for a second", said Chris. So with a blank and calm expression, Kira looked up for Chris to take a picture of her with his cell phone.

Kira's mouth dropped after the picture was taken, "Hey! You better delete that!" She took step toward him, to grab the phone, but he put it in his back pocket. Kira took another step towards him.

"What? Are you gonna try to grab my ass?" Kira blushed scarlet; So Chris went up to her and whispered in her ear, "Because you know, I wouldn't mind." Kira blushed madly again. Chris chuckled, and then grinned, before getting back to work.

Kira walked out of the record store in a kind of calm splutter. Chris was so strange.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

A couple of hours later, Kira was sitting in Dr. O's living room with a very pregnant Tori. Tori grunted in irritation and pain every time she got up. She has already gone to the bathroom five times and had almost gotten sick twice. Kira watched her sympathetically. At least Tori' baby would have loving parents.

"What's it like?" asked Tori.

Kira looked over at Tori "What's what like?"

"Not being pregnant…", Tori said wrinkling her nose.

"Uh…normal? How many months, now?"

"I have a couple of weeks left", said Tori.

Kira was silent for a moment, "…Are you scared?"

"A little. I mean I know Blake's gonna be there for me and everything…I guess I'm scared of the physical pain more than anything else."

"Funny, if it was me it'd be the other way around. There's no way I could handle a kid", Kira chuckled.

"Why not?" Tori asked curiously.

"I can't even trust myself. I'd probably hurt my kid if I had one", Kira said feeling her throat tightening.

Tori fell silent for a few minutes, "You know Kira, it gets better", Tori said hesitatingly.

Kira looked over again, "What does?"

"Life." Tori replied simply.

Kira stared at her for a long moment, "I want to believe that things will get better. And at times they do and then something happens…"

"It'll pass. You just have to keep strong", Tori said gently.

"Yeah, I guess…" Kira sighed. She quickly decided to change the subject, "So is it a boy or a girl?"

Tori smiled, "We don't know. We decided to wait until he or she is born."

"Thought of any names?" Kira asked eagerly.

"Yeah", Tori grinned, "If it's a boy either Blake or Jake", Kira snickered, "Yeah, I know, kinda corny, huh?" Kira nodded between giggles, "If it's a girl either Jamie or Brianna." Kira's face fell, "What?" Tori asked.

"Uh, nothing…it…I just remembered something I had to tell Dr. O", Kira flinched as she caught herself lying again. She walked up from the couch and headed for the kitchen as Dr. O's house phone rang.

Tori looked at Kira, "Should we answer?" she asked.

Kira bit her lip, "Yeah, I don't think Dr. O would mind." So Kira walked over to the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Dr. Oliver – ", said Blake's voice.

"No – Blake, it's Kira. What's going on?"

"Oh hey, Kira", responded Blake's raspy voice, "Listen, I'm glad I got a hold of you. He told me what he happened so I thought we could go and try and get him…but I don't have the money, do you think you could ask – "

Kira's eyebrow's furrowed, "Blake, wait slow down. What are you talking about?" Kira saw a concerned look on Tori's face.

"We need to get him out of there, Kira", Blake responded quickly.

"Out of where? Blake what are you talking about?" Kira repeated.

"Don't you know?" Blake sounded surprised.

"Know what Blake!?" Kira said raising her voice in impatience.

"Kira", Blake hesitated, "Hunter's in jail."

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

**A/N: **OOO!! Cliffhanger.Alrighty! There you have chapter…13? Yeah, I think that's right. I know it's not my best & it's probably choppy and maybe a little rushed here and there, but I wanted to update :)

(1). K. I know Connor saying that probably seems out of character. Like he wouldn't say that & yeah he probably wouldn't, but it's the title of a poem i wrote…so I decided to stick that in there for fun.

(2) Alright about the 'Emo crap' statement made by Chris…that is his belief as a character. I lovelovelove Emo and Hardcore. Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, and Linkin Park are all bands that I like. Yeah I don't like Green Day at all…but Kira does in this story. I do like This Runs Through (and _yes_ they are broken up & only have about 5 songs xD), Rise Against, & Killswitch Engage. Actually, Killswitch Engage is more Metalcore than Hardcore. I tried to make Chris seem like a realistic Hardcore fan. And a lot of Hardcore fans hate (not all, because I'm fan of both), softer bands.

(3) Lmao. To this day, I still don't really understand what the art work of that album is xD

Review! Review! Review!


	14. Orange is a Good Color for You

**A/N: **Holy wow…I think it's been years? It has actually. I do plan on finishing this, but after my first semester of this school year. I have my hands tied up with my senior project and really need to focus on that. This chapter is for **Dark Yellow Dino**, who's left three reviews that encouraged me to continue you this. So thanks and I hope that whoever is still interested in reading this, will enjoy (:

**Chapter 14: Orange is a Good Color for You**

Kira stood in the pouring freezing rain, with an oversized hoodie covering her frame. She took a breath and followed the crowd in front of her.

Once inside, a man said to her, "Empty your pockets of any metal, such as keys." Kira took out her house keys and took off her studded belt and wrist bands, "Take off your sweater, too," Kira looked up at him, "It's wet," so she obeyed, "Now spread out your arms and place one foot there and the other on that line," the man instructed. Kira did as told, as the man scanned her, "Alright, you're good to go. Go up to the waiting room and someone will be there in five minutes."

Kira took back her belongings and went over to the waiting room. She did her best not to stare at the people around her, but she couldn't help it; they were so…_different_. Women that looked old enough to be grandmothers sat talking to each other. Children pulling at their mother's legs asking, "Mommy, are we going to see Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie, we are."

"So he finally has time off from work?"

"Yes, the finally gave him time off," the mother lied.

Kira adverted her eyes. This place was heartbreaking. There were a couple of teenagers there, too; both looking miserable. What looked like two sisters sat talking quietly talking, one holding the other. Kira quickly turned from them; she didn't want to stare at something she'd never have. Suddenly, one of the teenagers came over and sat next to Kira.

"Hi-i. I'm Cory."

Kira turned to the boy and gave him a surprised look before replying, "I'm Kira." The boy hesitated, "What?"

"N-nothing. It – I just…my brother's always telling to be more easy going around people. And I try and usually mess up."

Kira gave him a soft smile, "That's what some people tell me." There was a long awkward silence before Kira finally asked, "What are you here for?"

"I'm here to see one of my older brothers, I have two", he explained, "My other brother got out about two months ago. Who are you here to see?"

Kira sighed, "My boyfriend."

Their guide finally came and instructed them to the cafeteria, where several inmates were sitting at tables, waiting. After a while of searching for who she was looking, she found him. Hunter was sitting at a remote table. Kira's heart raced as she quickly walked over to him. Hunter looked up and saw her. Once she was close enough, he pulled her into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm so, so sorry, this isn't fair to you."

Kira bit her lip and buried her face in his neck. As angry and hurt as she had been, she couldn't deny she had missed him terribly the past couple of months since he'd been arrested. They sat and Kira began to talk, "Why are even in here? You haven't even been convicted of anything."

"Yeah, but this was the only place they can put me for now," Hunter said.

"Why? I don't understand?"

Hunter sighed loudly, "The county jail's becoming overpopulated so they moved me here…to open up spots other there for inmates that are about to go on trail…"

Kira hesitated, "Hunter was exactly happened?" Hunter furrowed his eyebrows, "I think I deserve to know," Kira said firmly.

Hunter took a breath, "Well…"

…

Hunter gasped loudly as someone threw a cup of cold water at his face. He had nearly fallen asleep at the register and he turned to see it was Trey who had thrown the icy cup.

"What the hell?" Hunter exclaimed.

Trey merely shrugged, "You were falling asleep and I was bored."

"Yeah? How about I'm bored and I throw you out?" Hunter grunted.

"By all means, throw me out and run the store yourself," Trey grinned widely.

Hunter chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Speaking of, when is everyone else getting here?"

"Dunno man, there was traffic jam on the main road here, it might be a while…"

"Right…look can you handle the register for now? I'm gonna go restock or something…try to wake up."

Trey agreed and Hunter went to restock. He settled on restocking cleaning products mostly since he didn't feel like lifting anything heavy. His mind automatically strayed to Kira. Her life had increasingly become hectic lately, one blow after another and he felt almost powerless to help her. He decided something, that no matter what – he would not become a source of pain for her. He cared way too deeply about Kira to do that to her…in fact, for an unconscious moment, he thought he might even –

"Ouch!" Hunter gasped and turned to find Lenny behind him with his arms wide open, "Can I help you?" Hunter retorted.

Lenny's broad smile turned into a frown and his arms dropped, "I haven't seen a brotha in months and that's the way you greet me?"

Hunter rolled his eyes internally as he gave the short guy a one-armed hug, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see how my home-boy has been. What's been up wit you, dog?"

Hunter scrunched up his nose momentarily, had he just been called a dog? "Just working, trying to get ahead."

"Yeah? How's rent with you?"

"Tough. It got raised to six hundred. Blake moved out and money's really tight."

"I got a way to help my brotha out," Lenny said, his grin coming back.

Hunter felt a sense of dread but couldn't help the curiosity in what Lenny was going to propose, "Is it legal?" Redundant question.

Lenny made a face, "Five clients. Two grand. 600 hundred dollars each. You could pay a months rent with that."

"Don't need it…I have a job…"

Lenny felt contorted. He needed Hunter to agree with this, and an idea hit him, "Yeah…but what if with this money you got ahead and you could start saving up to go back to school?"

This idea hadn't struck Hunter, but he liked the sound of it. A lot. Go back to school to get a degree to get a better job? Possibly a career? Be able to provide not only for himself but maybe even Kira, too? The notion was almost mind blowing. And just like that Hunter found himself caving in to the idea. Before he knew it, he'd agreed to meet up with Lenny that very night.

He wasn't a fool though. He knew the only reason Lenny wanted him to go was for protection. Lenny was insane but had no clue on self-defense other than using weapons.

So he decided, this would be the last time. He would use the money to pay the rent so he could have his pay check to save. This _would_ be the last time. No doubt.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

Hunter burst out of the shower, refreshed but realized he was running late. He was supposed to have met Lenny at nine sharp, and the clock read a quarter past. He sighed frustrated and slightly anxious as he dried off and put on clothes. He needed this to be quick to get back before Kira did from training. To his knowledge, she was already at Dr. O's.

To avoid arriving later, he ninja streaked to the alley they had agreed. His eyes found Travis rocking back and forth on his feet.

Once Hunter caught up with him, he asked, "Where's Lenny?"

"Fuck, man, I thought you weren't coming. He went to the gas station across the street to get a drink."

Hunter raised his eyebrows, "A drink? Why?"

"Dunno man, I think he's nervous – it's been awhile."

This also puzzled Hunter, since when did Lenny ever get nervous? "So how much longer?"

"Those kids are supposed to be here at ten…fifteen minutes maybe."

And all of a sudden, time went by incredibly fast. Travis and Hunter turned to see Lenny running back from the store but that's not what startled them. It was the bag of money in his left hand, the gun in his right, and the man chasing after him with a bat that startled them. Almost instantaneously, they reacted without any rational thinking.

Lenny tripped on the road and sent his gun flying onto the sidewalk. Travis went for the gun, Hunter for Lenny's hair. He forced Lenny off the ground by his hair, which incidentally angered him as he pushed Hunter off and made him fall to the ground.

As he got up, Hunter saw Travis had gotten a hold of the gun. He gulped as Travis pointed, and then subsequently pulled in the trigger and shot the man on his back as he tried to runaway. There was a siren ringing that hadn't registered in Hunter's mind as he saw a girl come out screaming.

She kept screaming, "Dad! Daddy!" Hunter stared at the bewildered girl as she helped her dad up. He felt an immense guilt.

The siren's sound got closer as he finally began to run but with very little luck as someone from a different store, or apartment possibly, tripped him and he fell face-forward onto the ground. As he got to his knees, he felt a cold-hard gun at the back of his head and his stomach did a terrible flip and sank all at once…

…

"So I don't get it…they think you shot the man?" Kira asked Hunter who was now sipping his first fizzy drink in a month.

"Yeah, apparently the man Travis shot can't see very well and confused me with Travis. The other two people didn't see anything until after Travis ran."

Kira furrowed her eyebrows, "But Hunter, _you_ know it was Travis…why don't you turn him in? You're innocent; you didn't steal or hurt anyone."

"I can't turn him in, Kira."

This remark made Kira both angry and confused, "I don't understand – why the fuck are you taking the blame?"

Hunter looked up at Kira, surprised, he couldn't ever remember her cussing at him, "I can't turn him in, Kira – that would be betraying him. I can't do that."

It took everything in Kira not to shout so in lieu, she gritted her teeth as he whispered harshly, "Hunter, you're in here for aggravated assault, if you're convicted you're facing _years_ in prison."

Hunter felt very ashamed at the moment, hearing Kira's voice shake as if on the verge of tears but, "I can't do anything about this, Kira. I'll just have to see how it plays out."

She swore underneath her breath. She wished she had Travis' contact information; otherwise she would turn him in, no matter Hunter's opinion of it. Kira finally grew angry, "Don't you fucking realize you're being selfish?"

This notion almost infuriated Hunter, "Selfish? How so, huh? By keeping a friend out of this place?"

"Your brother just had his first child only a couple of weeks ago and I know he could use his only family member to support him…"

Hunter immediately felt guilty…he hadn't really thought of that. Blake hadn't been able to come by and he had just assumed he didn't want to see Hunter. It never occurred to him that he was too busy with a newborn, "Blake can manage without me, he has Tori."

"Yeah," Kira began weakly, "But I…I…"

"You what?"

She wanted to say that she needed him…but wasn't sure she wanted to admit that she needed him right now. Not under these circumstances, no way in hell did she want to feel vulnerable.

"You what, Kira?"

Kira closed her eyes and took a deep breath to soften the hard lump in her throat. She cleared it and finally spoke in an almost pleadingly whisper as she took his hands, "Please, Hunter, _please_ turn Travis in."

Hunter squeezed her hands as he spoke, "I can't. And on top of that, I won't."

Immediately, Kira pulled back and bitterly said, "Orange is a good color for you." She got up, turned her back, and left, leaving Hunter with a look as hurt as she felt.

**MCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCRMCR**

A/N: A little sloppy and choppy in places, I know. Please excuse mistakes and review, yeah? Thanks :)


End file.
